The Journey Ahead
by Melolo17
Summary: Its not exactly good when you are chased by owls, age 11 , to find out you have to leave to a magic school because you're a witch... But when u get there and this boy makes your life impossible , is even worst. CHAPTER 10 BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE ! R&R ..pwetty
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Most of the Characters and Places in this story are a creation of the wonderful and brilliant JKR. AND Harry would have stayed with Hermione since book 4…jajaja.**

**Authors note: Hey! This story was published here at about a year ago and I decided to erase it to make some major modifications to it. ENJOY!**

_**STORY TITLE: The Journey Ahead.**_

**Chapter One: THE MUGGLE LIFE.**

Sometimes life was not fair, Lily thought, as someone shook her from her slumber. Lily opened her eyes to see her bottler looking down at her with a worried look on his face, .She groaned lightly, shook her head and sat up in her bed, untangling herself from her silk sheets.

-Can I help you Adam? - Lily blurted, groggily for been awaken, but polite as they always taught her to be.

-Mrs. Evans, Your mother has asked me to help you to get prepared for school, if you don't hurry up, you are going to be late.

-Thank you Adam – Lily replied, standing up, her feet touched the cold marble floor of her bedroom, as she made her way to the elegant bathroom.

- I am going to take out your uniform for today –Adam stopped– Oh and Mrs. Evans?

-Yes, Adam? - She replied popping her head from the bathroom door.

-You mother also told me to inform you she had to leave England yesterday at night, she asked me to say goodbye for her, she will be back next week. - He said, in his steady, deep voice, his eyes sad with sympathy for the little child – I'm sorry she couldn't say bye in person.

Lily smiled sadly –She never does, does she? Could you please take out my uniform?

-Certainly Ms Evans – and with that he took her uniform from her wardrobe, put it in her bed and went out the room and down the stairs.

Lily took a long bubble bath, which got her thinking. Her father was very rich, and had an exceptional job.

She, her father Abraham, her mother Alice and her sister petunia all lived in a nice big house in the outsides of surrey witch was spectacular. But she wasn't exactly happy.

Her father was never home, he was always in meetings and in reunions. Her mother was always traveling, from here to there, with fancy dresses and expensive clothes; she found time for everything but for her daughter, never. And then there was Petunia, don't even go there. Sometimes, lily thought again, life was not fair.

Lily was 11 years old and was a beautiful child. She has red hair, and bright emerald green eyes, a pale complexion and soft features, she usually hides her eyes behind big-rimmed glasses, and she always has her hair up in a ponytail. She was also terribly smart and loved books, Besides that, she was a very nice girl.

She didn't had any friends, only those snobby little prats her mother made her sit around with when the meeting took place in their house, yesterday, some people move in a cross the street from her house, she heard they had a daughter her age, lily rolled her eyes imagining a snobby girl with matching dress and shoes.

She heard something on the window, like a tapping, she turned her head lazily to look at the window, but there was nothing there, she shrugged as she immersed herself into the bubbles. After a minute or so, she came out from the bubbles and took a deep breath; she was content at least, all the laziness gone from her body.

She washed herself, got dressed and went down the stairs into the dinning room, with a worst mood than minutes ago, as she saw petunia sitting in the table.

Petunia was black haired, with a bony complexion, big dark blue eyes that made her looking much like a horse.

-Lily- petunia said, not even looking at her.

-Petunia – Lily replied coldly.

Lily sat down in a chair opposite to Petunia, as Adam came by and filled lily's plate with delicious food, lily didn't wait a second until she started eating. Petunia looked at her sister with an unreadable expression on her face, then she frowned.

-Have you got no shame? - Petunia suddenly snapped.

-Lily looked up at her sister, alarmed. - What do you mean?

-Never mind, freaks don't understand these things anyways.

-What did you just called me? - Lily's eyes were harsh, as she looked at her sister with narrowed eyes.

-Freak – Petunia repeated, with certain satisfaction in her voice, lily looked at her sister once again before looking down to her lap.

People in her school always told her she was a freak, and she had come to believe it. She didn't talked to anybody; she only talked when the teacher asked questions. Her refuge was her studies.

-0hhh bet you have nothing to say, huh freak?

-You ever call me that again and I will- lily declared, she was cut off.

-You will what? - Petunia said, raising an eyebrow, a horrible lopsided smile on her lips, lily was about to reply, but she heard the clear and dry sound of a tapping on the window.

Lily turned her head to look at the window, and a snowy little owl was there, with what looked like a letter in his back, but it was only 4 seconds when the owl took off flying, Lily gave petunia a death glare before storming off upstairs. She took her book bag, and swung it over her right shoulder.

She hoped on the back of a nice black car, making sure she didn't came across her sister so they wouldn't be more insults and fights, she couldn't understand why her sister hated her so much, she hadn't done anything to her, she sighed, and shrugged when the car stopped in front of a big school,

-Ill come to pick you, Mrs. Evans, - Adam said, opening the door for her.

She smiled politely - thank you Adam, at 2 o clock, like always.

She walked, in silence, not exactly looking where she was going.

The school had a variety of gardens, decorating the base of impotent beige colored building it was all scrutinized to look perfect and elegant, as the school was for kids of important people, in the entrance was a big sign that read.

**LONDON CRAVEN SCHOOL ----LCS**

Lily bit her lower lip when she entered the building; it was something she always did when she was nervous. She didn't like her school at all; it was full with spoiled brats who were self-centered and egocentric. And lily didn't like egocentric people. Lily was shy and quiet, it wasn't because she wasn't friendly, she was considered an outcast, and invisible, not that lily was complaining, it was better this way, she could study and not been bothered. Lily took a deep breath, before opening the door to her math classroom.

She took one look at the room, and she knew nothing had changed since last year.

The classroom was filled with student, all neatly dressed in their uniforms; they were talking among themselves, and laughing. Some people stopped to look at her for a second, before returning to their conversation. They only seat left were on the very back, next to a girl with blonde girl, and soft features. But the most outstanding thing were her eyes, light brown, almost like a cat's eyes.

Lily dragged herself to the empty seat and plopped down heavily, taking out her math book and opening it in the 4th chapter.

-Ohm, I see your back this year, little Bookworm– Oliver, a brown haired boy with black eyes called from the other corner of the room. - Why don't you take some pastries to go with that book, it would surely taste better.

Lily said nothing, as she looked up from her book and looked at the boy, who was giving his friends high five and laughing, she felt hot tears in her eyes, but held them back, she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction.

-And why don't you go bother your mother, she is the one who has done something to you, she let you live – the girl next to lily said, with a nice and steady voice, but it was clear the sarcasm in the phrase.

-And who are you? – Oliver asked, frowning – as far as I know, you're not worth a thing, and neither does she.

At least she's not some spoiled brat, like you are – the girl said, raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms over her chest.

-Why are you defending her? - A boy next to Oliver asked, eyeing Anna like gum in his shoes.

-Because, as far as I know, she's worth thousands of you…by just caring about her studies.

Everyone looked at the girl, with eyes that showed their dislike, but she held her head high as she glared at them. There was tension on the room, as Oliver was about to reply, but Professor Bangle entered the room, and took his seat in the desk, facing the whole class.

-Welcome everyone, I hope you all had a wonderful summer, but another school years starts today, and we must work as hard as always. Before we begin, let me introduce you to a new student, Anna Callaghan, come up here young lady.

Anna stood up and went to the front of the class, she held herself with much confidence, she didn't look much older than lily, and she had to be 11 too.

-I wish you to treat her good, like she deserves – he continued, looking over at Anna and smiling, she smiled sweetly , almost too sweetly , and rolled her eyes after he turned again to the class - So , lets get started , go on and have a seat Anna .

Anna walked back to her seat, quite unaware of the whispers that had erupted all over the classroom, people were talking in low voices, and pointing or looking a her, she didn't seem to notice, or care.

Lily stared at the girl, blinking several times.

She didn't know how to feel about what just had happened, nobody had ever stood up for her, not even her family , it was a nice change.

Lily refocused her attention on the professor, who was already telling them the year program, and was passing around projects guide.

The bell rang. Before lily knew, it was 2pm o'clock. She walked through the halls, towards the exit, with a low pace, lost in thought , thinking about the whole day , she hadn't seen the girl anymore, and she wanted to find her , to say thanks at least . Right before she turned her around to the last hallway towards the exit, someone blocked her path.

She looked up, to see Oliver there, an eyebrow raised, his arms crossed, as he leaned on the wall and watched lily.

-I see you don't have your little guardian to look after you now- he said smiling.Lily tried to walk past him, but he blocked her again, he took her by the shoulders

-You are hurting me – she glared at him.

So …- he shrugged, slightly pushing lily.

-Leave me alone – she warned.

-You owe me one Evans, and your paying for – he spat.

LEAVE ME ALONE !

Oliver took her by the collar and raised her a few centimeters from the ground, she gasped for air.

-No freak will make me look bad in front of the class, ok? - He whispered in her ear, tighten his grip around her neck, lily tried to get out of his grip, but she couldn't.

In a very quick move, he yelled and let go of Lily, as she fell on the floor, Lily massaged her neck, breathing heavily. She felt tears in her eyes as she stood up. Lily then saw why he had yelled, Anna had kicked him in the upper leg, in an effort to make him stop.

-Didn't I tell you not to mess around with someone who hasn't done anything to you? You're a coward, you're bigger than us! And you're a boy! – She spat, giving him a death glare; she turned around as she offered lily her hand, while watching Oliver with hateful eyes. Lily stood up, speechless.

She watched as Oliver stood up, while watching both girls – You two are a pair of bitches.

Anger boiled inside lily, she had had enough, She looked at Anna, who looked ready to punch him, they both nodded at each other before punching him straight in the face. Anna laughed, followed closely by Lily, who was covering her mouth as not to let her laugh escape, felt at least relieved she had made him pay for years of torturing.

-Miss Evans! Miss. Callaghan!

Their eyes widen with shock, as they both turned around with guilty faces, the Principal was watching them in disbelieve.

-Is this the way of two young ladies to behave themselves?

-But Professor, he was insulting her – Anna stated.

-Even so, You will both get detention – he paused to look at Oliver, who was holding his face with both hands – you'll both hear from me – and he was off with Oliver to the hospital.

Lily and Anna laughed as they both got their bookbags and went outside the building into the gardens.

-Thank you – lily said, as they approached the black car that was waiting for lily – you've been very nice to me.

-Oh, no problem – Anna replied happily – I hate, hate self-centered bastards.

-Me too! - Lily said, laughing.

They had gotten were the car was, and Adam was already getting out of the car, to open the door for lily.

Wow – Anna said – you even have a chauffer …

-Oh, don't mind that – lily said waving her hand – that's just Adam.

Anna raised an eyebrow, but shook her head smiling – hey, what's your name anyways?

Lily blushed with shame–So sorry I haven't introduced myself; I'm Lily, Lily Evans.

-Nice to meet you lily – she smiled -my parents are having a party next week on my house, we just moved to this town, would you like to come? I don't want to be alone with all those old people.

-Of course, here is my number – lily wrote her number on a piece of paper and gave it to Anna.

Lily waved at Anna, as she took off in the car, Anna smiled and waved back. There were certain things to start a friendship, and standing up for someone, and punching someone who's been torturing you over the years was one of them .

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**So this was Chapter One! Please read and review, it would mean a lot.**

**If anyone would like to make a comment to me personally …my email is melolohotm..**


	2. The Letters

**Disclaimer: Most of the Characters and Places in this story are**

**a creation of the wonderfull and brilliant JKR. **

**Authors note: Hey! This story was published here at about a year ago and I decided to erase it to make some major modifications to it.** **ENJOY!**

**Chapter 2.** : **THE LETTERS.**

After a whole week of knowing Anna, Lily had got to know her.

She was a sweet girl, who was a little insecure of herself , not a cold-hearted girl, like she let people think. She was very easy to talk to, and a very good friend. Lily and her had a lot of things in common. They both loved books and were awfully smart and they both had a great dislike for people who considered themselves better because they had money.

Anna was also different in many ways. She was very outspoken, and never let people make her feel inferior, she was honest, and had a very sarcastic sense of humor , all in all , a very complicated person , and one who lily get along with very well , the first one she could call her friend .

Miss. Evans, Your mother is here.

Lily jumped from her bed, where she had been studying history, at full speed downstairs, in search for her mother. She found her mother in the living room , talking on the phone , dressed in a peachy dress . Her mother had short blonde hair and expressive green eyes, just like hers.

Today dear? - She heard her mother said. - But I just got here Abraham.

Alice Evans gave a sigh– Ok, ill see you tonight – and she hang up.

Mom.

Lily dear- her mother smiled at her and hugged her before giving lily a kiss on each cheek and saying - look at you, beautiful as always - there it was the stupid obssesion with the way everybody looked, Lily shook her head and tried to smile.

Thank you mom, how did it go in Paris?

Wonderful dear, Paris is beautiful this time of the year. - And Mrs. Evans smiled at her daughter once again.

That's good to know mom, well, ill see you later then.

Lily walked towards the stairs, when her mother stopped her.

Lily, be sure to get ready for tonight, we have been invited to a party planned with the Finacial Minster.

Lily turned her head to look at her mother- What?

Your father just told me.

But Mom, I have another party, a friend from school invited me.

- Well, im sorry dear, your father called especially for that, be sure to wear

Something appropriate for the event

Lily opend her mouth to protest, but she didn't, she never ever won against her mother, She was going to have to cancel the party with Anna, she gave a big sigh.

All right, mother.

Wonderful dear. - Her mother said sweetly, almost too sweetly.

With a heavy heart, lily went back upstairs to her room.

She threw herself in her bed, she didn't want to go to that party, and the same old guys with the spoiled daughters and sons would be there. She so didn't want to go.

The phone was ringing.

Hello, Lily? .

Hey Anna.

How are you?

Emm...alive.

Well yes, apparently.

- My mother just got home.

Ah Yes, I can see you are very good, I'm relieved.

Lily almost laughed– Its just, I can't go to the party tonight.

Why not? - Anna asked, indignated.

My mother is making me go to some other place; it is going to be a total nightmare.

I know, because it's going to be heaven here with all these people, isn't it? - Anna said darkly.

Lily laughed. - Not likely.

Well – Anna gave a big sigh – I guess ill see you at school tomorrow.

Of course, and don't forget your history homework.

I wouldn't dream about it.

Bye.

See ya.

Lily hang up and reluctantly went back to her history homework.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily walked down the stairs against her will; she could do much better by staying at home. She had picked a red skirt with a white blouse and white sandals, very simple, but "fancy enough" to please her mother. She got to the bottom of the stairs were her father was, next to her mom.

He was red haired like lily, and had pale gray eyes, lily had taken some features from him, and he was very much like her in personality. He smiled lightly at the sight of lily and advanced towards her.

Lily- He said as he hugged her- I missed you.

I missed you too dad- lily whispered taking the faint lavander scent of her father and smiling.

She always loved her dad, he was a great man, they had shared loads of good moments together.

Lets get going, the party is in the house in front – lily heard her mother saying, she broke apart the hug and nodded.

Where is Petunia?- Lily questioned, looking around the room.

Why do you care anyways, freak? - Petunia sneered, coming down the stairs, wearing a creamy outfit, wich made her look even thinner, ad her hair in a high bun.

Petunia! - Lily's mother reprimanded.

Im just saying the truth- Petunia shrugged, passing in front of Lily.

Lily couldn't take it anymore. She looked at Petunia, and took a deep calming breath closing her eyes, her heart still beating faster with hatred , she opened them and glared once again at her sister , who now had short , purple hair.

Lily's emerald green eyes widen, as she clasped her hand to her mouth in horror. Lily's mother immediately took notice and shriek, as she made her way to petunia.

What happened with your hair, Petunia?

Petunia raised her hand to her hair with a frown, confused, but stopped dead as she touched her short locks, her eyes widen as she ran to the mirror in the main living room, she screamed.

-YOU? - She yelled at Lily – You did this freak!

I did not!

Petunia, Lily's got a point, she couldn't have done that, we were all here …- Lily's father said, quite amazed, and confused.

AAhhhhhh! - And petunia was storming out of the room, to go upstairs.

Lily entered the neighbor's house with a sinking feeling this was the worst day of her life.

She had to pretend to be interested in the boring conversations those girls made with her, and to made things worst, she had no idea what that had been all about.

She entered, looking down to her shoes, not bothering to say hi or bow ridicously.

They stopped in front of a couple, which looked oddly imponent among the other people in the room,

Welcome to our house, it's a pleasure to have you here, I'm Eric - lily heard the man said, while she looked around the room. There were many people sipping cocktails, and other drinks, people talking among themselves, and lily recognized music playing on the background, the house was very cozy and warm, Lily had to admit it was not that bad.

Lily, aren't you going to say hello?

What? - Lily squealed surprised, then realization sunk into lily as she blushed – Oh, Hello Minister, Madam, it's a pleasure to meet you.

The woman smiled at her and shook her hand, while the man smiled and bowed politely.

Would you like to meet our daughter? - The man asked- I'm sure you two will find something to talk about.

Splendid, I'm sure we will – Lily said through greeted teeth, she rolled her eyes mentally, now it was when the girl with the matching clothes will make her apparition lily thought while she watched the man go upstairs.

After a second, the man was walking down the stairs, followed by a girl.

Lily's suspicions were confirmed. The girl had a short blue dress with a matching little hat that covered most of her face, and she seemed to be blonde.

The girl was trying to take out the hat, but it seemed like she couldn't accomplish that. The girl almost tripped over the last slavon while struggling with the blue hat.

They made their way to where lily and her family were.

Well, this is my daughter, if I'm correct; I think she's your same age.

Nice to meet you – The girl said, not even looking up at Lily, she was still trying to take off her hat.

Yeah, nice to meet you – Lily said, looking at the girl curiously, there was something familiar about her voice.

The girl made a vague motion with her hands and continued her battle with her hat.

Lily rolled her eyes and moved forward, in one single movement, she pull the hat out of the girl's head. To reveal a girl with light chocolate eyes, almost like cats.

I cannot believe you live here! - Lily declared, truly happy, as she and Anna hurried out of the house and into the gardens.

I know, who would have thought we were neighbors! - Anna said, sitting on a bench and throwing the hat behind some bushes.

Lily sat down besides Anna, with a happy sigh.

I'm just happy you're here; imagine me, by myself, with all those people, simply horrible – Anna commented.

Lily nodded her head – Believe me, I know the feeling, - they stayed in silence, before lily broke it, laughing – What's with the dress?

Anna looked at lily, shook her head as Lily laughed, and proceeded to poke lily on the ribs.

Ouch!

That's what you get for mocking my clothes.

You've got to admit; it's rather depressing… your mother chose that, even the blue hat, didn't she?

Anna opened her mouth, but closed it again, nodding. Lily began laughing again.

Ohh, Anna, you've got to hear this, before we came over here, my sister was been horrible as always, and her hair turned purple, and it got short!

It was Anna's turn to laugh – Bet she looked lovely, with that horsey face of hers.

A hooting sound made both girls look up. They both gasped.

The gardens were illuminated with different colored lanterns,

The moon was beautifully shinning in the midnight sky along with twinkling stars.

But that was not the reason of their surprise; two owls were flying straight at them.

Come on, RUN!

Lily took off running behind Anna, as they made their way into a bunch of big trees on the very back of the gardens. The owls keep chasing them. Anna took lily by the arm and shoved her behind a huge mahogany tree while she positioned herself behind another tree next to Lily's.

They waited a couple of seconds, before Anna gave a relived sigh.

What is up with those bloody owls? – Anna asked, shaking her head.

Bites me- Lily said shrugging – Last week, I saw one on my window….

Lily's next words were drowned by soft hoots. Lily and Anna looked up, to see the two owls hovering above them. They held their breaths as the owls came flying to them and dropped two identical envelopes on the ground, and then they took off into the midnight sky and disappeared.

Lily advanced slowly to the envelopes, confused, and took one of the yellow envelopes, the one with her name written in green ink.

Ms. Lillian Evans

Surrey. Number 2.

Callaghan residence. The Backyard.

She frowned and turned to Anna.

The other one is addressed to you…- What's this all about?

I don't know – Anna said, picking up her letter with great caution, as though it would explode any second- but we better open them, lets go to the benches…

_**Dear Miss Evans:**_

**We are pleased to inform you, that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We will be expecting you at King Cross Station, Platform 9 3/4, at 11 am for the train ride. We are expecting your reply.**

_**Albus Dumbledore.**_

**Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

Lily held her breath as she read the letter, her eyes wide; this had to be a joke, a Big Fat joke.

-You have got to be kidding me – she declared, shoving the piece of parchment into the envelope. To her surprise, Anna laughed.

- Its gets better –Anna said, taking out a list from her envelope and unfolding it – Listen to _this…_

All Students must be equipped with:

- One standard 2 pewter cauldron

A Wand.

Also the following boos:

A guide on self-defense, By Dian Cassidy.

Standard book of spells, Grade 1, By Miranda Watervou.

Herbs and Potions, By Alan Broshift.

Basic Transfiguration.

And they can bring if they desire a cat, an owl or a toad.

Anna finished reading the letter with a Laugh. - Does Olive boy thinks we are really so dense we would believe this?

So you think it was him who wrote these? - Lily asked, lowering her voice.

Come on Lily, It says we are witches, for God's sake!

You're right, so what do we do? - Lily's question lingered for a moment before a ripping sound filled the air.

Nothing – Anna replied, ripping apart the letter and throwing it in a nearby trash can that was next to a tree, she took lily's letter and did the same- I'm just glad the owls came while we were outside, our parents would have had a heart attack.

Lily nodded vigorously. She could imagine her mother's alarmed face, and Petunia's. Lily smiled, shaking her head. But stopped, as she remembered petunias new hairstyle.

- Wait a minute, do you remembered what happened with petunia…

Let's go inside, i'm starving – Anna said, standing up - The sooner we finish dinner , the sooner this party will end.

A faint Pop broke the silence.

Both girls turned around, to see an old man with a short white beard, twinkling blue eyes covered with half moon spectacles, and a long dark purple cloak with silver stairs.

- Good evening ladies.

-

**AUTHORS NOTE : Its me again , I'm leaving you all this second chapter , so you can keep up with the story. Please R&R ! **


	3. The Enchanted World

**Disclaimer: Most of the Characters and Places in this story are**

**a creation of the wonderful and brilliant JKR. **

**Authors note: Hey! This story was published here at about a year ago and I decided to erase it to make some major modifications to it.** **ENJOY!**

**Chapter 3: The Enchanted World.**

It took a moment for them both to realize, that a man had materialized from thin air behind them. They screamed, slowly backing away, ready to run.

- Mister, if you don't go, I'm calling my parents! - Ana warned.

- I'm afraid with that you would only draw attention, and that's the last thing you will both want – the man said, with an extremely calmed voice.

Lily and Anna stopped screaming, looking fearfully at the man, who had a very strong presence.

Anna gulped – And who are you, Sir?

-Albus Dumbledore- He said simply, surveying them as though he wanted to laugh.

-You sent us the letters! – Lily exclaimed.

-Indeed Miss Evans - The old man said, nodding his head and clearing his throat- but I'm afraid I had to come, seeing as neither of you believe it was true, very common I may say between muggleborns.

Anna's face screwed up in confusion- Muggleborns?

-People who come from non-magical parents- he said, now walking slowly in front of them.

-So, It's true? We are witches? - Anna asked, trying to sound unperturbed, but failing miserably.

-Yes. - Dumbledore nodded calmly.

-Of course, and pigs can fly...- Anna whispered to Lily, who tried her best not to laugh, she took a deep breath.

-I'm sorry to say this Mister Dumbledore, but we don't believe that, it just, I can't be, WE cant be witches, that is unimaginable! - Lily said honestly, not looking at him, but at her toes, who looked very white under the moonlight.

-Exactly, how do I know your not some lunatic out there? – Anna said.

He stayed quiet, pondering the question – Answer me first, Have something strange happed to either of you? Something you thought it was totally impossible?

Lily backed away, remembering Petunia's hair- like what?

-Like turning someone's hair purple- Dumbledore said slowly.

- How do you know about that?

Dumbledore looked at Lily for a moment, like he knew something she didn't, he nodded, then he looked at Anna- I believe what you both need are proofs, magic do exist, take my hand.

-What? - Anna squealed.

-Take my hands- Dumbledore repeated, taking his hands out of his pockets.

-Our mothers first rule is, not touch strangers hands. - Lily said quietly, now more calmed, she wanted to run away from there.

Anna hesitated, but took Dumbledore's hand. Lily looked at Anna with a "what are you doing look" Anna shrugged. Lily shook her head and shrugged, she also took Dumbledore's hand. They screamed as the ground dissolved behind their feet, as they spin. Lily didn't open her eyes until she felt hard floor beneath her and she held her breath when she opened them.

They were in the middle of a beautiful office, judging by the big oak desk with three wooden chairs and weird silver instruments all around it.

There were many portraits that were moving, all seemed to have been awaken and were looking at them. Also, in the corner was a perched a magnificent red bird, who was looking at Dumbledore with tired eyes. The room was magnificent. As lily looked around, amazed, she noticed there were other instruments around the room.

Lily traced the corner of the desk with her index finger, convincing herself it was real, because she couldn't believe this, she heard Anna gasp, as she also looked around the room and came close a big window on the far end. Lily quickly went near the window and let her breath out in surprise.

If the office was amazing, it was nothing compared to the beautiful grounds they were overlooking from the window. The grass was bright green for what hey could see with the darkness, big trees near a crystal blue lake, and a deep forest at the right far end. There were also flowers planted, and a little path leading to a little hut, with a smoking chimney, all lighted up with lanterns. They seemed to be in a castle with many towers, the moon shone faintly, as it covered the whole thing with a glacial glow.

It was magical and truly was the most beautiful landscape Lily had ever seen

Dumbledore seemed to think their silence, and their astonishment was a sign for him to explain. He broke the stunned silence.

-This is Hogwarts- He said, advancing towards the window – those are the school grounds, and this – he was obviously refereeing to the room they were on – is my office.

-Wow- Anna breathed, as she looked around, still very much amazed- its true.

-Yes.

-But, how come we didn't know all about this Place? Are we going to stay here? What are we supposed to say to our parents? How come we're witches? - Lily asked, rapidly recovering her curious, worrying personality, moving her hands incoherently with each question.

-Everything will be explained– Dumbledore replied, and took both their hands. They were suddenly back in Anna's backyard - You will both pack tonight, and a car tomorrow will pick you up at 9:00am, in this house.

-For what? – Anna asked.

-For you both to go and buy all your school material, and then go to the school, Oh, and I would appreciate if you both keep a secret I showed you the school - Dumbledore stated.

Our parents...- lily said with a worried expression- they won't let us go just like that...- she was still very confused, and this man, didn't want to answer all of her questions.

-I will talk to them, do not worry – He bowed solemnly- I shall send somebody to explain everything, good night Miss. Evans, good night Miss. Callaghan, pleasure to meet you both, truly smart people you are - And with a soft Pop, he was gone.

-I can't believe this – Anna kept muttering as they made their way to the house.

Lily nodded- me neither.

She didn't remembered feeling lighter in her life, her heart skip beats as she remembered the magnificent grounds of Hogwarts, she went back inside the house, almost running, and were immediately spotted by her parents, who were very worried.

-Lily! Where have you both been? - Her mother hugged her, saying this with a very false worried tone, at least to Lily it was false. – It seemed you were out to another place!

Her mother didn't know how bloody right she was.

------------------------------

The next day, for the first time in her life, Lily woke up early on her own, thanks to the always-handy alarm clock aka Anna Summers who was jumping all over the bed.

Lily propped one eye open, glaring at her friend. - Anna, please leave me alone before things get violent, I HATE when people wake me up, I don't insult Adam just because he's nice to me.

Anna folded her hand in a stubborn manner- so I'm not nice to you?

-Not by waking me up.

-Oh, come on Lily! I know you don't want to be late for the magic flying car- Anna said in a singsong voice, smiling.

Lily's eyes got wide as she remember what had happened last night.

She had spent the whole night packing, looking all the time at the door, expecting her mother to burst inside her room and demand what was that garbage about her been a witch. But her mother never came. Lily jumped out of the bed and rushed into the bathroom.

Anna shook her head.

-Do you think Dumbledore told our parents? - Lily asked, walking out of the closet, fully dressed, fifteen minutes later.

-He talked to mine – Anna said, rubbing her cat like eyes, she yawned.

Lily frowned- and they are letting you go? My mom hasn't said anything yet.

-She will don't worry, now hurry up, and get your luggage. - Anna said, pushing Lily's towards several suitcases she had in a corner with her clothes.

They descended the stairs taking all of Lily's bags.

Lily's mother was seated in the dinning table, talking to her father, with a frown on her face, Petunia (who had her hair fixed) was pale white, her mouth hanging open as she listen as what her mother  
was saying.

-Lily- Her father motioned her to come seat next to him.

Lily gulped, and nodded to Anna, who patted her on the back.

-We have to tell you, we know everything- Her father said.

Lily's heart fell, they wouldn't let her go, so she did the other thing she did when she was nervous, she started rambling.

-Look dad, I know it may seem crazy, absolutely preposterous, but I KNOW its real, and I fully believe in Mr. Dumbledore, he even...- Lily stopped as her father shook his head, he looked up at her with a ...smile? Lily gasped, as her father's smile grew bigger.

-Don't worry, this is excellent, we know its real, its possible, Aunt Emily is a witch too- He gave a big sigh- though its a bad thing at the same time, my sister was only home at the Christmas holydays, and on the summers.

- Its wonderful, we have a Witch in the family - Her mother exclaimed, hugging Lily- Now, don't worry about the neighbors, we know young Miss Callaghan is a witch also, we are telling you both are off into a boarding school in France.

-Thank you dad, thank you mom -Lily smiled, in a shocked state, patting her mom's back awkwardly. - I promise to come for the holydays.

-You better -her mother said breaking the hug wiping away a tear – our little lily off into a magic school.

-Well, we hope you the best darling – her father said, caressing lily's cheek.

-Thank you dad- Lily smiled, hugging his dad. The familiar lavender scent.

-Well, off you go he said – his voice oddly raspy- they will be getting you in Miss Callaghan's house in half an hour.

Petunia, who had said nothing in the whole time Lily had been in the room, gave Lily an annoyed glared, Lily only could look down at her shoes as Petunia whirled around dashing upstairs again.

-------------------------

Lily and Anna were now seated in the back of a gray car, which pulled in front of the Callaghan's residence at 9:15. The driver was a man dressed in green, who didn't said a word as he opened the car door for them and took their luggage.

They didn't knew where they were going, but the plain excitement they felt was enough to make them forget, they just knew sometime today, they would be back into the magnificent castle they had been a couple of hours ago.

-You know, I'm glad I'm doing this with you Lily- Anna said, looking out of the window, where the buildings passed rapidly.

-Me too Anna, me too – Lily replied in a low voice, she was too nervous, they had just pulled in front of a tiny, old looking bar.

OoOoOOOOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOOOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOOoOO

They entered, to reveal a shabby bar, full with odd-looking people.

To their right was very weird looking man, who was looking at his drink like it was the solution o all his problems, also, next to him was a woman with a very pale pink skin.

Lily frowned and bit her lip nervously, as she scanned the place, she spotted in the bar, a very large, large man, he was at least 3 times taller than anyone else and two times wider, he had a short but messy bear and tiny black eyes, he seemed to be a dangerous man, as he drank roughly his drink. He looked at Lily for a moment, before his eyes got wide. He immediately left his drink in the counter and went straight to Lily and Anna.

- Yeh must be Lily n' Anna- he said, shaking their hands, making Lily almost fall down.

They nodded.

-Hagrid – he said pointing at himself and looking around the bar with a nervous look, everyone seemed to be looking at him- now, fallow me, yeh don't want to stay here too much, weird blokes here.

Lily smiled, this guy wasn't dangerous, and he seemed to be a nice bloke.

He walked across the bar, making several tables fell down, as long with the drinks, Lily and Anna followed him out of the bar, into a little roofless room, with had a brick wall, and a trash can.

Hagrid counted some bricks and tapped the wall three times with a pink umbrella.

For a second, Lily thought he had gone totally maniac, but the brick wall slowly started to separate, a long street appeared on the other side, there seemed to be loads of shops, wizards all over the place, buying stuff, going from one place to another. Lily's jaw dropped, along with Anna's.

Hagrid smiled at their astonish faces, before "lightly" pushing them inside.

-So, what ye need, eh? - Hagrid asked, waving to a red haired boy who smiled and waved at him, he turned to the girls' again- first, the important stuff, yeh agree? Let's get ya both wands...

A thought crossed Lily's mind, like a stone in her stomach.

-Hagrid, we haven't any money...

-Not ter worry, Dumbledore's had it covered. - He gave each of them a little bag full with golden coins- your parents helped of course.

The girls beamed as they entered "Oleander's WANDS, OPENED SINCE 350 BC".

The store was filled with shelves filled with little rectangular boxes; in the counter was a black haired man.

-Welcome- the man said, smiling up at them– I'm Mr. Ollivander, what can I do to help you today? Oh hey Hagrid...

-elo! Mrs. Evans here, and Mrs. Callaghan would like some wands.

-But of course, follow me- He guided them through various shelves, trying different wands.

After half an hour trying different wands, Anna was getting impatient- can't we just choose any of these?

-No- Mrs. Ollivander said, giving Anna, and 13-inch pine, dragon heartstring wand.

A small light emitted from the wand and engulfed Anna for a split second and then disappeared.

-You see, the wand chooses the wizard, not the other way around... here, take this wand Miss Evans, its 8 galleons each wand. - He took a single phoenix feather, 11 inches, mahogany.

The rest of the morning they spent buying everything they had to get for the school year, they went from the book store to Madam Malkins Robes for all occasions, to Quills and much more, and finally they ended in the pet store, where Lily got a young owl, who had a faded gray color in his feathers, with bright green eyes like hers, she called him Ourich. Anna got a brown barn owl, and called him Hort. Then the three of them got in the car Lily and Anna had previously been on, Hagrid almost didn't fit inside.

-Here we r, the train station. - He went out of the car, as fast as his big body let him and walked inside a train station, followed by the girls with their new things and luggage in hand.

-Train station? - Anna asked brow frowned.

-Yer- Hagrid nodded- in a couple of hours ya both shall be at Hogwarts.

-Couple of hours? But we...- Lily felt a hand covering her mouth, she looked at Anna and suddenly remembered, Dumbledore didn't want them to know they had seen the school.

-I mean, ok, thank you Hagrid, what's our platform?

-9 3/4 – he said, pointing to the column dividing platform 9 and 10 and lowering his voice- you go straight into the column and it would take you there.

Lily looked over the column, it seemed pretty solid to her- are you sure?

-Of course, ye both trust me; I've been there loads of times- Hagrid smiled, and pushed them to go into the wall. .

Lily nodded to herself and run to where the wall was, pushing the trolley she had in front of her. She closed her eyes at the last moment, humanly waiting to crash, but the crash never came, she opened her eyes.

A bright red train was before her; smoke slowly coming out of a pipe at the front, in the very front, where a big sign said THE HOGWARTS EXPRESS in bold, golden letters.

The platform was deadly deserted. Anna came inside right after lily did and was too staring at the train. Neither of the girls said or did anything, before a cheerful lady came out, and yelled at them they had to go in.

The train was fairly big on the inside; it had several compartments, each of which was big enough for eight people. Lily walked slowly, looking from one compartment to the other; they decided to take the last compartment.

-I have a question, why couldn't we do what we did yesterday to go to Hogwarts, its much more faster – Anna said, while putting her things in a corner.

-I don't know – Lily shrugged, taking out on the books they just bought.

-Maybe its forbidden- Anna said excited plopping down in a seat in front of Lily- That's why that dude didn't want us to say anything.

Lily wondered if it really was forbidden, it made sense, but she shook her head at her excited friend.

The window on the compartment showed it was getting darker and darker, the ride seemed to be very long. It took about 5 hours, and 3 chapters of the book lily was reading for the train to finally stop, in the base of a small hill.

OoOoOOOOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOOOOoOoOo

Lily went out of the Horseless carriage that took them to Hogwarts with jumping heart. She looked up to the magnificent Castle and she gave a sigh. She hoped this was a good idea.

The big wooden doors of the entrance burst open.

A middle age witch, with a sharp expression dressed in deep green robes, and a pointed hat, she immediately motioned lily and Anna to come near.

-Welcome, My name is Minerva McGonagall- she said, her voice serious and unemotional- Professor Dumbledore told me you were to arrive by this hour, now follow me.

Lily's heart was beating faster and faster as she walked from a corridor to another.

What if people here were exactly the same as the people in surrey? But with wands?

She didn't want to think about it, it would surely be a nasty turn of things, she was determined to show them, and she wasn't some weak girl who didn't know anything.

They suddenly stopped in front of big doors, where lily could clearly hear people chatting on the other side.

--------------------------------

**Authors Note: Chapter 3, what do you think? **

**They are finally in Hogwarts and ready for it but… Will everyone accept the two new girls?**

**Read and Review, I'll update when I get 10 reviews for this chapter. The next one is one of he most interesting, and even though it suffered some changes long the way it's the best I've written I think.**


	4. The Not So Hard Hogwarts Life

Chapter 4: The Not So Hard Hogwarts Life.

They entered an immense room with creamy colored walls, and four long tables filled with students. It was much more lighted than the corridors lily noticed as she entered behind the professor.

Every pair of eyes was on her and Anna, with confused expressions. The students sitting in each table seemed to be categorized, all fours tables had different colors, one was red, the other was blue another one was yellow and the last one was green.

She felt heat rise up her cheeks as her ears filled with whispers that had spread around the room, she looked sideways to see a boy pointing at her and telling something to a girl, who merely smiled, in a evil way, they were from the green table.

They finally reached the main table facing all the others in the back of the room, which seemed to be the teachers table, where Dumbledore was seating in the very middle, now dressed in a light blue robe, same sparkling eyes behind half moon glasses, he smiled when he saw them and stood up.

-Your attention please- he said quietly, facing all the students, this of course was not necessary because all eyes where sharply focused on him- This two girls here, Miss Evans and Miss Callaghan were not able to come on September 1st along with all of you, and therefore haven't been sorted yet, so they would be sorted now, and start their classes tomorrow, be kind with them.

Lily hadn't notice McGonagall had gone way, She only noticed when the middle age witch came back carrying an old looking hat.

Lily nudged Anna with a worried look - Sorted? - Anna returned the worried look before taking some deep breaths.

McGonagall proceeded to put the hat on top of Anna's head, who looked worried the hat may bite her, but it did nothing.

After a second the siluet of a mouth appeared on the hat, which shouted: GRYFFINDOR.

The last table to the right, the red one, erupted with claps, some of them still held confused glares. Anna passed Lily a smile as she made her way over the long table, where she occupied a seat opposite to a brown haired girl. That absolutely seemed to be the best table of all the four.

Lily felt something on her head, she. Almost instantly she heard a little voice in her head, making lily jump again.

- Well, I haven't seen a mind like this in many years, so sharp and smart, but there is also some bravery, this is indeed a tough decision...

-Please – Lily thought– make it the red table...Gryffindor.

The voice didn't answer her, as though it was pondering what she had just thought, after a minute, the voice made its decision – That's interesting … First I think I'll listen to a student ,As you wish, GRYFFINDOR!

Lily smile a little as she let her breath out contently, she took out the hat, which covered most of her face, and made her way to the clapping Gryffindor table, where she sat next to Anna, who was smiling and clapping with everybody.

-Thank god you got sorted into this house too.

Lily nodded– Yeah.

Lily looked around, still feeling grateful to the hat for putting her in the Gryffindor house.

She couldn't believe that merely 2 days ago she was a normal girl in surrey and now, she was surrounded by all the magical things and in a new different place, something she had wanted to do since she entered London Craven School.

The curious faces people were giving Lily and Anna still remained though, they seemed to be wondering the same thing as lily could hear from the whispers.

They wanted to know who they were and why weren't they in Hogwarts since last week.

Out of nowhere, food appeared in the plates in front of them.

Everyone seemed to have forgotten about them at the sight of food. Anna gaped at all the delicious food.

-You know, I already love this place– she declared, as she helped herself some liver-pie with smashed potatoes.

-Any place is better than been with petunia in the same house – Lily said quietly, eyeing the food and helping herself the same thing

Anna did.

-You are absolutely right, though what I'm really happy about is been away from all those brats in our school.

-Yeah -Lily said taking a generous amount of juice – I wonder what classes we have tomorrow ...what classes do they teach here anyways? I just hope they are good...

-Or I will be forced to use my magic stick! – Anna said, taking out her wand and waving it. Lily laughed, but she wasn't the only one.

The brown haired girl opposite them let out a tired chuckle.

She immediately realized this and quietly returned to her dinner, a faint blush on her cheeks avoiding their eyes.

- I'm sorry. - She said.

Many people looked their way, making the girl blush even more.

-Sorry...- Lily repeated, looking at Anna who was looking at the girl with an eyebrow raised, she turned to the girl- for what?

The girl looked up, she had clear blue eyes covered with thick black glasses, she had soft brown hair, past her shoulder blades, Lily noticed she was wearing some kind of weird jewelry.

- Nothing, nevermind.

She looked from Lily to Anna and her eyes dropped again. She was clearly a shy person. Lily looked at the girl for a second before turning to Anna, who was already eating enthusiastically.

Suddenly a big explosion came from the far end, the green table.

Lily turned her head towards the green table and gasped. All the boys in that table had turned completely red, and all of them were drenched in steamy water with a light golden glow. Everyone laughed. But four boys, not so far from Lily were laughing more than anyone else. One of the boys had short wild black hair and shocking blue eyes, he had a smirk on his face, as he looked at the green table with some satisfaction. Another boy next to him gave him high five, laughing loudly, but lily couldn't see his face, only long brown combed hair.

- Can they be even more idiotic, Kathy? -A black haired girl had sat down next to the brown haired girl- they think nobody knows it was them, come on, after what they did on our first night...

They girl had gray eyes, but they were even brighter than Kathy's, who's eyes held a mysterious, shy glow, unlike this girl. Kathy shook her head, still not speaking a word.

- They may as well run, if the Slytherin's find out - she stopped talking and looked from Anna, who was laughing along with everybody, to Lily who was also smiling – The new girls, correct? My name is Diana Black, nice to meet you...

- Lily Evans- Lily said, as all the screams stopped abruptly.

She looked back at the green table were everyone was back to normal but with angry faces, some of them were still drenched in the golden water.

-And you? - Diana said tilting her head towards Anna- what's your name?

Anna took a moment to stop laughing – Anna Summers.

-Nice to meet you – Diana smiled. Then she looked at the four boys near Lily and shook her head.

- Aww come on Padfoot; that was very quick-The boy with shocking blue eyes said shaking his head in disapproval.

- Next year Prongs, we have to make it longer- The boy named "Padfoot" said, now turning fully, so Lily could see his face. Lily looked from him to Diana, there seemed to be similarity between them two.

Diana rolled her eyes after she looked at "Padfoot"- I'm sorry for my brother's stupid behavior, Sirius just doesn't get it these days.

-So, he's your brother? ...– Anna asked.

Diana nodded her head- Twin brother.

-Oh- Anna said, and then she shrugged returning to her meal.

-He and James, the guy next to him, only live to bother everyone- Diana said, rolling her eyes once again- Remus and Peter are

no better.

Lily looked at the boys raising an eyebrow. They were talking among themselves excitedly. Sirius looked at his sister for a second and smiled mischievously at her, Diana on the other hand, shook her head and gave him a death glare. He looked from Diana to Lily and then his eyes rested on Anna, his brow frowned for a split second before his face suddenly showed realization, he nudged James and pointed at them.

James and Lily locked eyes for a second making Lily look at him with an raised eyebrow, his piercing blue eyes laughing with laughter as Sirius told him something while standing up. James was still staring at Lily with a smile on his face , when Sirius took him by the shirt and dragged him near the four girls.

-So little sis- Sirius put an arm around Diana's shoulder- aren't you going to introduce us?

Diana glared at Sirius- First of, YOU are my little brother, I was born 5 minutes before you! Second of all...no, you wont disturb them just yet, you two are as stupid as it gets...

- Hey, I resent that! - James complained, but smiled all the same. There was something about the cocky smile of his that Lily didn't like at all.

- Lets go – Diana said, brushing Sirius arm from around her shoulders- I'll show you the dormitories...

-But, I haven't finished here – Anna whined, pointing at her plate.

-You see that's what I'm talking about, someone who actually appreciates food as much as I do- Sirius said, crossing his arms over his chest.

- Thinking better off it, I could stop it there- Anna said standing up. – Lets go!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOOoOOOoOoOoOoOoOOOoOoOoOoOo

Lily walked inside the spacious common room, hidden behind the door of a Fat lady and suddenly felt breathless. The room was covered in crimson and gold all around it, from the beautiful fireplace, to the comfortable looking couches and lover seats.

Diana was in sort of a bad mood, because James, Sirius, and two other boys, Remus and Peter had followed them all the way into the common room.

Maybe that's why she didn't want them to enjoy the warm of the fireplace and pushed them in the direction of the stairs. They climbed the stairs and stopped in front of a wooden door with a sign that read "Girls 1st year".

There were 6 four-poster beds with red and gold sheets in the circular room. There was also a door on the back to go to the bathroom, and to the left side was a big window with a view to the grounds below them, Lily looked around for her belongings and smile as she found them in the bed nearest to the window. She loved that view.

Anna threw herself in the bed next to lily's, where all her things were and she started jumping like a crazy maniac, Lily shook her head as picked up her Charms book and start reading the first lesson, as she was told by Diana that was a class tomorrow, she put my legs under herself, Indian style.

Anna kept jumping and it was getting annoying.

Katty entered the room 20 minutes later and went straight to her bed, after Diana had started reading a magazine, and Anna had thank god stopped jumping.

Diana looked up – Hey Kathy, what kept you?

Kathy looked at Diana for a moment and shook her head. – Nothing Diana just walked a little...

It struck Lily, that maybe she was shy because Lily and Anna were there, but lily didn't get it, they hadn't done anything to her, or were remotely mean to her in any way.

Lily's POV

I shook my head, and return to my charms book, frowning my face, as I didn't get almost anything it said, it was much to complicated. But I wasn't one to give up.

I took my wand out of my pockets and mutter the incantation that the book said, nothing happened.

I tried again, EXPECLIARMUS, and nothing.

I sigh inwardly and close my book shut, maybe tomorrow, whoever the teacher was could help me.

-You just said it wrong – Kathy said in a low voice, looking at me sideways- its Expelliarmus...

I nod – Expelliarmus!

Her wand flew straight at me, hitting me on the face.

Laughter filled the room, as I rubbed my forehead.

I glared at Anna, who had just fallen from her bed and was laughing like there was no tomorrow, Diana soon followed her steps.

Kathy smiled and picked out her wand that was on the floor.

-What a friend you are Anna, you laugh at my expense...

Anna grinned and nodded throwing me a pillow that narrowly hit me.

I shake my head and return to my book with a little smile.

-So... are your parents wizards like you? - Anna asked Diana, returning to her bed and jumping again.

-Diana nodded – yes...you guys are muggleborns, correct?

Lily looked up from her book – Yeah, we are, though my aunt was a witch, I just found out today...

Diana gasped – So you mean to say ... you did NOT know you were a witch until you got your letters? SUCH INFAMY!

The phrase was said with so much drama that all four girls laughed as Anna threw a pillow at Diana hitting her straight in the face.

The four of them talked late into the night and learned a lot of things about each other, it was pass midnight, amazing how they, with different personalities, could get along so well.

The door swung open and in came two other girls, who didn't even spare them a glance as they said something to each other before going to their beds. One had short blonde hair and green eyes, the other one black haired and with brown eyes.

-Ay...I forgot about that – Diana said looking with a face at the two sleepy forms of the girls- bloody snobs.

-Who are they? - Anna said lowering her voice.

-Tania Riverdale and Ganish Blair, our other dorm mates, but ugh...they are the biggest snobs known in this world...- Diana threw them another unfriendly look.

Kathy scowled at Diana- Don't be so rough on them Di, maybe they are just shy...

-Yeah right ...I am quoting here" Those two bloody girls, they think they are special, I hope the hat says Hufflepuff, I wouldn't stand having those in our dorms" – Diana said with a high pitched voice, obviously quoting one of the girls earlier, raising an eyebrow as she said this, she threw the two girls her third an last look- why shouldn't I been rough, if they were with Lily and Anna...

Kathy shook her head- still lets not go down to their level...

(Lily)

That night, after I took a bath and got dressed in my pajamas and went to bed, I couldn't help but sigh deeply, it had been a long day, eventful, then I let an amused smile play on my lips.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOOoOOOoOoOoOoOoOO

Lily entered the transfiguration classroom the next morning with a growing nervous feeling deep down in the pit of her stomach. She occupied a seat next to Kathy, as Anna took a seat beside Diana.

-Good Morning – Professor McGonagall said entering the busy classroom.

Immediately everyone became quiet as the severe looking witch made her way into the desk placed to face all of them- First off, I wish to welcome our two new students to our class, welcome Miss Evans, Welcome Miss Callaghan ... Now, today we will transform a feather into a candle, please, do not use this items to bother your classmates or will be forced to take points from you house and get you to detention...

With a move of her wand, different colored feathers flew to the students; Lily got a bright pink one.

-The incantation to accomplish this is "Alamarido Fuegi" now all of you try it, carefully...

Lily bit her lip in concentration, as she pointed her wand to the long pink feather.

-Alamarido Fuegi!

Nothing happened to the bright feather, it only moved a little on Lily's desk.

She frowned as she tried again and again, but with no such luck.

Suddenly, she felt a crumble piece of paper hit her in the back of her head and land right next to her with a soft thud. She picked it up and unfolded slowly.

_**New girl,**_

_**You seem like the lady in distress, may I help you with that?**_

_**James P.**_

Lily frowned once again and turned around to see James sitting next to Sirius, raising an eyebrow at her and smiling. Lily looked at his intact blue feather and looked at him questionably. He shrugged and muttered something to the quill and it slowly changed into a candle, immediately giving Lily a satisfied smile.

Lily narrowed her eyes at him; he smirked as she turned around rolling her eyes and tried to change her quill with no such luck.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOOoOOOoOoOoOoOoOO

I officially am the worst Witch to ever pass by

Professor McGonagall's transfiguration class- Lily said while they all sat at lunch in the Gryffindor table.

-Don't be mad, at least you weren't that bad at potions, I on the other hand, don't stand that stupid bloke, its that red suitcase of him that bothers me , and he only favors Ravenclaws - Diana said , shaking her head.

-And we will be the students to be late for charms if we don't hurry up, I hear Fliwick will teach us the levitating charm –Kathy hurried them, as none of them seemed to be interested in returning to class.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOOoOOOoOoOoOoOoOOOoOoOoOoO

-The levitating charm is a very easy and useful incantation that has many uses- the little professor said, standing up over a huge pile of books so he could watch the class- its required, besides saying the incantation Wingardium Leviosa a hand movement, the switch and flick …Like so...

He did a simple hand movement and everyone followed him suit.

-Let me give you a feather so you could practice – as McGonagall, the different colored feathers flew across the room, this time, lily got a lime green one- Now everyone, don't forget the hand movement...

Shouts erupted all over the room as all the students tried and tried to make the feather levitate into the air. Lily bit her lip; she gave a sigh.

-Wingardium Leviosa!

Her feather slowly rose into the air with slow grace. Everyone stopped shouting as the feather went up the air. Professor Fliwick clapped his hands with a smile.

-Well done, Miss Evans, 5 points to Gryffindor for that, now everyone, follow her example...

Lily smiled satisfied as James Potter turned from his seat two rows ahead and narrow his eyes at her.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOOoOOOoOoOoOoOoOO

**Authors note: Well, this is Chapter 4. Love it ? Hate it ? either way , I wanna know what you guys think , Please read and Review.**

**I'll update as soon as I get reviews , its what keeps me motivated.**

**Melody.**

**PS: Happy Christmas to all ! smiles **


	5. The Marauders

**CHAPTER 5: THE MARAUDERS**

That night James went back to his dormitory, determined that some girl wasn't going to beat him in charms. She had outdone him in every subject, except transfiguration, and it was only her first day, while he had a whole week in the school. Maybe Remus could help him in charms; he was pretty good at it.

Him, Sirius and Remus were all very good friends.

Sirius was James neighbor back at Grimauld Place. They both knew each other since they were little kids and were the best of friends, both coming from Magical families and both knowing they would come to Hogwarts. James parents didn't like muggleborns, he been born in a very rich magical family, but Sirius family was a little more "passionate" about the whole ordeal. The absolutely hated the whole idea of mixing with the wrong sort.

They both met Remus at the Hospital, several years ago, when Sirius had an accident in a road and Remus had been in the same room they were treating Sirius.

The three of them were best friends.

Peter on the other hand was weird. He had met them the first day of school and always followed them around, like unwanted gum in your new shoes.

James opened the door to the Boys Dormitories.

Sirius was reading some magazine about quidditch, Peter was stuffing his face with candy and Remus was...absent.

-Where is Remus? - James said, throwing himself in bed.

-Dunno, said he felt bad, hospital I guess – Sirius shrugged and went back to his magazine.

-Again? - James raised an eyebrow – he was at the muggle hospital last month...

-Ye know, he is quite rotten – Sirius smiled and shook his head.

- I think we should investigate more deeply – James reasoned, putting his hands behind his head – he could be hiding something after all...

Sirius closed the magazine – All right, but it's late, what if someone sees us?

-They won't – James smiled evily.

-Ye know James...we are not invisible.- Sirius sat up and patted James on the back before walking towards the bathroom.

-Hold it! - He yelled, making Sirius jump and turn around.

James sighed, he hadn't planned to tell this to Sirius , His father had told him to only use it in important situations, ohh well , a friend was important, he finally spoke – actually we CAN be invisible

Sirius laughed- There is no spell to become invis...

James shook his head before turning to his trunk and taking out a silvery cloak with a soft texture. Sirius raised an eyebrow in confusion. James smiled and threw the cloak over himself. He disappeared behind the silvery cloak. Sirius's mouth formed an O in realization and he nodded smiling evilly.

- Jamesy old Boy, Lets get moving!

OoOoOoOOOoOoOoOoOOoOOoOOOOOOOOOOOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- One wonders...- Sirius said, as him and James made their way to the hospital wing, fifteen minutes later- Why in the bloody hell his best friend has an invisibility cloak and doesn't say a word about it?

-Because he didn't bloody wanted to – James said annoyed.

He couldn't count the times Sirius has asked him this since the left the Common Room.

-It makes you heart crush and crumble- Sirius said, shaking his head and putting a hand over his heart, making him loose his balance and trip over.

-BE CAREFUL YOU TWIT.

James pulled him back up and slap the back of his head.

-All right, I'm behaving now – Sirius said, rubbing his head and opening the Hospital door, adjusting his eyes to the sudden darkness of the infirmary.

They searched in every possible bed there was and found no Remus.

-Damn it, he's not here, let's go back to our dormitories.

James turned around, covering them both in the cloak again and was about to open the door when the doors burst opened, in entered Dumbledore, with a bruise on his left cheek and Professor McGonagall both carrying a unconscious Remus Lupin.

He was only in some muddy shorts that were ripped off and dirty. James and Sirius eyes got wide as they were pressed against the wall.

-Well, that was a little harder than I expected Minerva, but it will be better next month, I hope – Dumbledore said, taking Lupin fully in his two arms and putting him into the next bed.

-Indeed Albus, He should be fine by tomorrow morning though.

Madam Guinevere, the school nurse, entered the room, dressed in her night gown carrying a cup containing a purple steaming liquid, she almost cried when she came near Remus – Ohh god, he looks so beat up, poor child, what an awful fate.

Dumbledore nodded sadly and pointed his wand at Remus- Enervate!

Remus suddenly shook taking a deep, desperate breath, as he coughed. His breath became steady as he drank the purple liquid the nurse gave him.

Dumbledore's sad look remained as he patted Remus on the back- Mister Lupin, I'm sorry to have stunned you, it was necessary.

Remus nodded, coughing once more-It's ok headmaster, I understand.

-Very well then, we will all see you in the morning.

Dumbledore bowed and left the library quickly, followed by McGonagall.

Madam Guinevere gave Remus a small bottle.

-Take this is you feel bad, call me if you nee anything- she looked pitifully at Remus.

-Thank you Madam Guinevere.

And the nurse was of out the room into her office after she lighted up a candle next to his bed. James and Sirius stood still pressed to the wall, wondering what the hell was going on. They moved forward, for further interrogation, But Remus was long fallen asleep.

OoOoOoOOOoOoOoOoOOoOOoOOOOOOOOOOOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The morning brezze blew steady on the high pines of the forbidden forest.

The lake seemed to be shaking all the time as rapid breeze swayed through its surface. Red, orange and brown leaves fell from trees creating a layer of color in the cool yellowing grass of Hogwarts announcing autumn was here. It was the middle October and everything in Hogwarts was still the same, but yet, it felt like Lily had been there for ages. She was already used to the quick, fast, school life she and her friends lived. She loved Hogwarts.

Lily wrote to her parents the night before, after she regretfully remembered she hadn't write to them in their month and a half a part, but Lily was a little surprise to receive an answer the next morning while hundreds of owl flown into the Great Hall. Ourich dropped the letter in front of her plate before staring avidly at her, then it bite her index finger with affection, Lily smiled and pet him while opening the letter in a white envelope.

**Dear Lily:**

**We thought something happened to you! You go away into this place and write a month after. But thanks for writing and saying your ok. How is that place? Is it good enough for our little princess? I hope they have a bottler to take care of you (at this part lily shook her head). We just hope you and Mrs. Callaghan are socializing with the right people.**

**We also hope you do great in your subjects, which lead me, what subjects do you take? Please forgive our randomness; we know nothing on this aspect.**

**Petunia is not that thrilled your gone (Lily raised her eyebrow) she's been mad and depressed all these days (Lily let out a disbelieving snort). We think she loves you deep down as much as we do. (REALLY DOWN).**

**With love,**

**Your parents.**

**Ps: Write soon, we want to know how are you doing, and, is it possible you don't send that owl again, It went straight into our kidney pudding last night ...**

Lily shook her head, as she put the letter on the table and gave Ourich some bread Kathy had left on the table.

-From your parents? - Anna asked, pointing at Lily's letter.

Lily nodded – imagine what a letter, they say Petunia loves me...

Anna made a disgusted face and turned around, as Dumbledore stood up from his seat.

-I wish to announce, to all of you, that a Womping willow will be planted on the school grounds - he let the whispers and confused faces fade as he cleared his throat – you are not to go near it, under any circumstances, or it will profusely harm you. - He paused and his eyes twinkle for a split second as he looked over to where James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were seated- Now, please continue you breakfast... and remember, 2 years and up, that quidditch tryouts will be held this afternoon at the quidditch pitch...

The Gryffindors returned quietly to their breakfast, only to be disturbed by James and Sirius protesting, something about been totally repulsive not to let 1st years play quidditch, at which remark Dumbledore's mouth curved at the end giving the impression he was about to smile, shaking his old head.

Lily looked around the room. Everyone was whispering, like they always did when news like this were said. If something were so dangerous, why would they put it in the middle of Hogwarts grounds? There was surely an explanation Dumbledore wasn't giving.

Lily's eyes landed on a blue eyed, blonde boy, who smiled at her from the Hufflepuff table, showing white teeth. Lily smiled, but Anna grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the Great Hall for potions, much to Lily's dislike.

**James:**

**Tonight is the big night mate! Have everything ready?**

**Your bestest friend,**

**Sirius.**

James looked sideways to Sirius, who had just passed him this note and rolled his eyes.

- Sirius, I'm right next to you, you can whisper...- He said, while watching Professor Slughorn add something with a smile to the potion of a greasy haired boy, with green robes, James snorted- Besides, Slughorn is with snivellus, he won't notice, bet the bad smell from its hair is killing him...

-Oy James, we really should do something to him one of these days, I can't stand him- Sirius said, giving the greasy haired guy a disgusted look.

James nodded, then he became serious - But we should be worried about Remus instead...it's the second month he goes for three days to the Hospital, the same days each month, each time gets worse, do you reckon we'll find out tonight? He avoided the topic each time we ask him...

Sirius smiled poking James ribs- As long as we bring your invisibi...

-Shhhhhh- James slapped his friend on the back of his head- Do you want the whole bloody world to know?

Sirius rubbed his head– I mean, as long as we are careful, we will, we just have to follow.

At that precise moment Remus threw a paper at them. James unfolded it, and Sirius lean to read it.

_Guys,_

_Your potion is spilled. Ohh, by the way, you no longer have shoes, the potion must have destroyed the leather._

_Remus._

Sirius instantly looked down, and so did James.

Their shoes weren't there and their feet were only covered with almost nonexistent socks. James noticed with amusement that Sirius had a pink sock and a light blue one.

They looked up. The cauldron was bubbling and letting the potion to spill out.

Remus, who was 4 seats away, was shaking with contained laugh, though he looked extremely pale.

- POTTER! BLACK! What do you think your doing?

James and Sirius looked at each other with guilty faces and both started explaining at the same time, while the professor became steadily red. Everyone started laughing.

Nothing happened after that, besides of course, they getting detention for the next whole week from Slughorn. Their plans for tonight were on.

-Why don't we plan something for tonight? – James said smiling as they walked, shortly after dinner, up in the dorms – we could go bother Snape, maybe change his shampoo into instant hair shaving potion, Ohh wait ...

Sirius nodded solemnly – He never washes his hair, so that wouldn't work...

Remus waved his hand, putting aside the idea – go for it guys, I myself will go and visit my grandmother, she's sick again, getting very old you know...

Sirius gave James a Told- You- So look and smiled at Remus, in mock understanding.

-Alright Remy, we'll see you soon then, tell you how everything went with snapey, say hi to your grandma- Sirius said – Ohh and James, I've got another idea for little snapey, why don't you take your cloak, lets get moving- They waved at Remus, who waved back suspiciously.

As soon as they went out of the room, they covered themselves with the invisibility cloak, while they stood at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for Remus to go down the stairs.

Remus took 20 minutes to descend the stairs, looking everywhere, a cloak tightly around his body as he shivered and made his way downstairs. He quickly went to the portrait whole and went out of the deserted Common Room Followed by two invisible boys.

The hallways were very dark, as Remus made its way to the hospital wing.

The only light illuminating them was the moonlight outside and the tip of Remus wand. Peeves was hovering above Remus, watching him maliciously, as if he knew something. Remus got to the hospital wing and knocked on the door three times before Dumbledore opened the door, coming outside. Peeves went away angry, obviously he wanted to do something to Remus.

-Mr. Lupin here is the potion. You know your way don't you?

Lupin nodded.

-Very well, off you go then - He waved his wand and the big doors going outside opened with a slowly creak.

Remus slowly made its way outside, his head low, as he put the small bottle in his pockets. This gave James and Sirius, who were hanging on every word they said, time to slip outside too.

A full moon was shinning in the sky, its ray wrapping around every object that lay on the grounds, from the lake, to the trees. The Womping Willow that had been planted stay still in the middle of the grounds, not revealing the danger it provoked.

Remus was shaking, as the moon rays hit him fully and he approached the Womping Willow. James eyes widen. He couldn't possibly be going that way.

James made a move to run to stop Remus, as the tree started to shake violently, trying to hit him, but Remus made its way to a root sticking out and touched it, the tree became still. He entered through a little whole on the gigantic tree roots.

James heard some pained screaming. He knew it was Remus.

-What in the damm name of Orion was that? - Sirius yelled, taking off the invisibility cloak and running towards the tree.

- Sirius, Wait!

James runned after Sirius, as the tree shook again and hit Sirius straight in the face, making him bleed. James helped him stand up as the tree made another move to hit them, but Sirius and James both touch the root Remus had previously touched, and they both slipped through the whole.

It was a dark tunnel and they both light up their wands. They heard a wolf howling and a pained scream, REMUS. They both found some wooden stairs and went up, still hearing the pained scream that stopped as the first stairs made a creaking sound.

The end of the stairs showed a wooden door and they entered.

- He must be there- James whispered.

James went inside first, Sirius after him. It was a small room, with a bed, some broken windows and a rotten smell of meat. Silence was total as they moved into the room and started searching.

AAAHHHHHHHH.

Five long, sharp, pointed nails scratched James back, sending an insupportable pain to his entire body as it rolled down, opening wounds all over.

-James move! It's a WEREVOLF! - Sirius yelled pointing his wand at the Werewolf as it growled at him dangerously.

The werewolf pushed Sirius aside, making him fly across the room and land hardly on the floor. Then it moved to James who was shaking, and put its front feet on either side of James face and rose it claws to strike. There was something unmistakable about those pale green eyes.

-Remus...- James blurted softly, staring at the werewolf with wide eyes.

The werewolf slowly lowered his claw and moved away, backing away from James with guilt, looking at him like for the first time. Then it started biting himself and screaming.

-Don't do this Remus! - James yelled, jumping on top of the werewolf.

Sirius, who was in a stated of shock, lowered him wand slowly, and dropped it on the floor and jumped to help James, who was trying to control the werewolf, but it was scratching James's face. James moved again towards the werewolf, but this time Sirius pushed the werewolf too to the wall and took it by its lanky neck.

James took both of the werewolf hands so it couldn't escape.

The werewolf started howling, and it slowly turned into a human cry, as the werewolf stopped struggling and it slowly turned to Remus, who slipped down to the wall and wrapped its bruised arms around its knees, crying silently.

-Remus. - James said, putting both of his hands on his knees, trying to recover his breath.

-I'm so sorry...it was not my intention. Just GO ...

-We will not leave you here alone- Sirius said with a shaking, but determined and serious tone on his voice.

Remus looked up, breathing heavily, - I don't want your sympathy Sirius!

-Its NOT SYMPATHY, we stay here because we CARE about you, - Sirius took Remus by the shoulders- you are our friend and we wont leave you!

Remus eyes were shinning with tears as he stood up, brushing Sirius away- Go away from me ...please...I'm a werewolf ...I HARMED BOTH OF YOU ...I CAN'T BE YOUR FRIEND!

Ohh, it was James turn to speak – IT WASN'T YOUR FAULT, WE WONT STOP BEEN YOUR FRIENDS JUST BECAUSE OF THIS!

Remus pushed them outside- GO

James pushed Remus, making him stumble backwards and land on the floor.

James bended down - We will not leave you alone in this Remus, if we have to come here every damm month we will, to make sure you are alright... we will.

Sirius bended down, and put a hand on Remus shoulder, smiling – Besides, you didn't think we'll stop been your friends just because you're a little...Moony, did you ?

Remus smiled slowly- I like it...Moony

-Mind of a genius I tell you- Sirius smiled- Me and James always wanted to transform ourselves into animals, that's why I call him prongs, he wants to be a stag, and me, I am Padfoot, I want to be a dog ...clearly, you are Moony now.

James laughed- Its settled, you are from now on part of our group, Moony, we never ever betray ourselves, and never let any of the other alone. Deal?

-Wait – Remus said – We have to have a name for the group, don't we?

-Brilliant – Sirius smiled, clapping Remus back- that's my boy ...but what name?

James thought about it for a second – I know...The Jokers...

-No! The Charmers! - Sirius said excited , like a child discovering a riddle.

Remus shook his head and laughed- The Maniacs...

James face light up – THE MARAUDERS

-I LIKE IT – Sirius squealed, jumping slightly. Remus nodded, unable to stop smiling at his two best friends, the best ones you could ever have.

- So...Deal? - James extended his hand to the center of the circle they had formed.

Remus put his hand over James's and Sirius did the same.

- DEAL!

From that night, by a friendship pact, these three would be inseparable.


	6. The Accident

**Disclaimer: Most of the Characters and Places in this story are a creation of the wonderful and brilliant JKR.**

**Chapter 6: THE ACCIDENT**

Lily Evans sat on the library, at 6: 50 am, reading a huge dusty volume on Self- transfiguration, and her eyes were closing periodically while she passed each page slowly. Since last year, she had been preparing herself to become an animagus, so she could become an animal at will, but nobody knew, not even her best friends.

Her long wavy read hair was up in a ponytail, thick glasses covering her bright emerald green eyes, not so different from 5 years ago, except the shinning prefect badge that was pinned in the right side of her robes. She was much taller than few years ago, and much stubborn than before now been 16.

Lily was a prefect since fifth year though she didn't use the prefect dormitories; she much preferred to sleep with her friends in the girl's dormitories. A smiled found his way into lily's lip at the thought of her friends. If they knew she was illegally becoming an animagus, they would go ballistic. It was something Lily would never do, according to them.

She could imagine each and all of their reactions.

Lily dropped the quill she was holding, gave a sigh and proceeded to rub her sleepy eyes.

Anna would probably smack her for not telling her; Diana would throw some dramatic phrase and Kathy…She would probably shake her head and tell her it was a dangerous business to think better of it. Lily's smiled grew. Them 4 had become quite close and had learned to be true sisters.

They all had grown beautifully, and strong, well, if you could call it that. They didn't consider themselves as beautiful or as strong; the only thing Lily didn't like was the fact that Sirius Black was Diana's twin. He had a fondness for himself and thought to be God's gift to woman, and pretty much annoying. And if you thought about Sirius Black, you had to think about his best friend, and partner in crime James Potter. To say the least he annoyed the hell out of Lily. Ever since first year he had done nothing productive, but to bother her, smirking every time and passing a stupid hand over his wild black hair, making his blue eyes sparkle.

He was, besides the prankster, an excellent student, almost as good as Lily. Lily rolled her eyes. And that Snitch! What a dolt.

At that exact moment her stomach growled. She was hungry.

She stood up, took all her stuff and headed to the Great Hall, which was surprisingly full for been so early. A quick scan and Lily spotted Anna, Kathy and Diana. Lily went straight to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to her friends who were oddly quiet, looking at her.

-What? - Lily asked, taking a toast from a nearby plate.

-Nothing- Kathy said smiling and biting on her toast.

Lily raised her eyebrow – Why is it that I find that highly unlikely?

-Where were you? - Anna asked, her light brown eyes sparkling with a teasing glare, she said the next part almost laughing- We woke up and you weren't in your bed like you usually do, you don't wake up early…EVER…

-Is it a boy, Lily? - Kathy smiled, god since when was she so…happy?

-No, it is not a boy! - Lilly squealed indignated, glaring at them.

-Can it be possible? That our webee Leelee had finally been swept of her feet by her night and savior? -Diana said, putting both hands over her heart to add more drama to the phrase.

The four of them laughed at this, like they always did with Diana's stupid dramatic remarks. Lily shook her head.

-No, there is no boy, so shut it – lily said, as she started eating her bacon, thinking maybe her friends got the hint, but no, as sweet as they were, they would never let an opportunity to annoy lily.

-But lily – Diana continued, poking lily on the ribs – why else would you be up early?

-She's got a point - Anna replied while nodding.

Lily looked at them, one by one and she shook her head.

She couldn't tell them, it was very dangerous to become an animagus, many wizards had become only half transformed or even died. And she wanted to be an animagus since the day she found out about it, become one, she even had an animal picked, a bird.

-Sorry to disappoint you girls, but I was in the library finishing some charms homework for next week - lily said gulping a generous amount of pumpkin juice, she stood up and smiled at her friends and went out of the great hall with a "See you lot later ".

-Unbelievable – Kathy said shaking her head.

-She is hiding something from us- Anna bite her lower lip – but what?

-Well – Diana smiled evilly – there is only one way to find out...

-A little spy? - Anna smirked.

- Mayor spy …

The three friends smiled, giving each other high five.

James screwed his face as an unwanted smell reached his nose.

-You see Moony, its working! - That voice, James groaned, Sirius.

James suddenly opened his eyes to see indeed Sirius, balancing a dirty sock in front of his face. He screwed up his face even more.

-What the hell? - He exclaimed, slapping Sirius hand and rubbing his tired eyes.

-I just had to find a way to wake you up, you sly sleepy strawberry- Sirius said with a sweet tone, putting his hands together and smiling at James.

James pushed Sirius out of the bed, making him fall flat on his back.

-Hostility towards the princess! - Sirius screamed in a high-pitched tone as James laughed and went to the bathroom.

-Padfoot – Remus whispered patting Sirius back- you are really troubled deep inside …you know that.

-I SECOND THAT- James yelled from the bathroom.

-Hey! - Sirius pouted – I RESENT THAT.

-So, are you telling her today James? - Remus said taking his book bag and swinging it over his shoulder.

Tell What? To Who? - James yelled while water started to run over his tired body.

Tell HER that you LOVE her- Sirius said adjusting his tie in front of the mirror and smiling at himself.

No response whatsoever came from behind the bathroom door.

-HA! - Sirius laughed- Bet you couldn't say anything to that!

Lily breathed in relieve as she made her way up the staircases to the Charms classroom. The stair seemed longer this time, as she still carried the heavy books from her Animagus research.

That was too bloody close! - She thought, shaking her head-If they find out…

As Lily got to the second landing, she heard someone screaming.

It took a second for her to realize someone was rolling down the stairs, and sure enough, her eyes widen as she saw the figure coming straight at her. She raised her wand, trying to find a spell to stop the person, but it was no use, they were already rolling down the stairs.

After a few seconds they landed with a loud …Thud.

Her book bag flew across the hall way and broke open, throwing all her books, quills and parchment all around the floor. Lily's glasses had disappeared long ago and her head was spinning with pain. She realized she was on top of the person, as this person groaned in pain.

She opened her eyes. And a blurry vision welcomed her.

The person was shifting painfully and was looking back at her, with some beautiful blue eyes and wild black hair. They locked eyes for a second.

James slowly smiled at her.

Lily blushed as she realized she was still on top of him and she quickly stood up. He tried to stand up but he fell back down holding his left leg.

-You should watch were you are going Potter - Lily declared harshly, bending down and helping him stand up.

James glared at her as he put his arm around her neck putting all his weight on his right foot and standing up with her help. After he was up, they momentarily loose balance, as he was taller than her. Their faces were inches apart.

James broke the eye contact and took his wand and waved it, making Lily's book fly neatly into the now repaired book bag and into Lily's hand.

- Thanks…-

-Don't worry, I can take it from here Evans - James took his arms from around her neck and proceeded to walk away.

Three steps away from Lily and James fell down again- Damn it!

Lily gulped inwardly and hurried to help him stand up, again, she shook her head – We should get you to the hospital wing… and for god's sake Potter, watch were you are going next time… you could harm yourself.

They walked up a few steps towards the hospital wing before James spoke.

- You know Miss perfect, it wasn't my fault, and it was an accident.

Lily raised an eyebrow – It was not you fault?

-I swear, it was Sirius fault…that git made me fall down the stairs.

Lily laughed– your not so far from been a git yourself Potter…

James glared at her while taking his hair away from his eyes- Well EVANS, you are….

As they turned around the corner they found Sirius, Remus and Peter all laughing.

-You see mate, old buddy- Sirius said, smiling, – not even falling down the stairs you get away from cute girls…

James glared at Sirius as he blushed and untangled himself from Lily. She almost smiled at his blushing state. Then it was like somebody had hit him in the face.

- HEY! You were the reason I fell in the first place! – James yelled.

Sirius smiled with guilt – sorry?…

-Its Ok Padfoot - James said smiling in a smashingly sarcastic way – Only be sure to run really fast…

- You should thank me Prongs, please don't miss this opportunity- Sirius began with a superior air, but screamed and run as James made a move to catch him.

Remus shook his head and smiled- Forgive him Prongs, you knows he's insane, but very accurate-Remus raised his eyebrows and left, followed closely by Peter.

An awkward moment passed between Lily and James.

-Just wait until I put my hands on Sirius – James said leaning on the hospital doors, holding his left feet again with a pained look, he did not look at Lily– Anyways Evans…

Thank you

Lily nodded –Your welcome.

James simply looked at her – ha, I wish…

At that moment, before Lily could protest, the door of the infirmary burst open, making James fall down again.

- Ouch! - He yelled , jumping on one leg and cursing.

Madam Guinevere took James by the shoulders and dragged him inside the hospital wing apparently against his will.

Lily sighed.

She shook her head and made her way to the Charms classroom, a little more content and unpreocupied than before. Just a little bit.

- SO…- Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and all the students turned to look at her and dropped their conversation-We are going to be learning today half human transfiguration, but, seeing as it is a very important lesson I took the liberty of pairing you up based on your skills in this class.

Anna breathed lightly as she let a smile play on her lips, she was extremely good in this subject so she wouldn't have a problem .She turned to look at Lily who was biting the end of her quill and listening to McGonagall. She poked Lily on the ribs making her almost choke.

Lily, wouldn't it be fun of you get paired up with James? – Anna smiled as her friend shook her head.

Haha, your hilarious, you know it wouldn't.

- Because you've been avoiding him for a couple of years, I mean 6,but who's counting? You'll see destiny is fair, wont let you be with nobody else.

- What? Are you a seer now? - Lily raised her eyebrow- because that's pathetic

- God forbid.

McGonagall cleared her throat once again as students had begun talking again. She looked at them reprovingly, like daring them to speak again.

- Now I'm reading the list, quietly, and remember, it can be with either a member of your own house, or the house you share with this class, in your case, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff.

Alice Longbottom and Ewan Macnair.

Kathy Pinhais and Remus Lupin.

Erin Groope and Nigel O'craw

Andrew Stratford and Lily Evans.

Lily sighed in relief and looked around in the room to see who was her partner, she saw a blue eyed, blonde guy who smiled at her with perfect white teeth, she just sat there and smiled at him, he was cute. Anna just rolled her eyes.

Yeah right, destiny …- Lily said while she smiled.

Molly Black and Arthur Weasley

Ganish Riverdale and Simon Flynn

Tania Blair and Peter Pettigrew

- What? – Tania, a spectacular girl with brow hair and blue eyes, stood up looking at McGonagall like she had gone mad -I CANNOT work with him…

- Well, suck it up Blair – Anna said so only Tania could hear.

Tania threw her a sarcastic look while Anna smiled.

Diana Black and James Potter.

Tracy Bulingtomn and Neil Cawel.

Patrick Atkins and Daphne Bowles

Anna Callaghan and Sirius Black.

Anna's mouth dropped a little bit before she close her eyes. Followed by a crumpled note that hit her exactly in her right cheek.

_TURN AROUND PARTNER._

She did and Sirius's smiling face welcomed her view, she threw him a fake smile and proceeded to glare at Lily, who was about to laugh but decided not to.

- Well suck it up Callaghan- Tania smiled.

- No, no, no I am not missing trip night to finish that blasted project- Sirius easily pulled back as Anna tried to drag him into the library. - It's for next week.

- It's just a broom ride around Hogwarts - Anna said still pulling and pushing- I want to finish this off as soon as possible, for god's sake!

- But James and I had to beg Dumbledore to let us do this every Thursday- Sirius complained.

- You'll go next Thursday after we hand in our project; there is no other time, please …

Sirius gave a big sigh and looked at his shoes, admitting she was right - Can I at least go for 10 minutes?

Sure, let me go get everything, I'll meet you in the library in15 minutes- Anna replied grabbing her book bag.

Sirius smiled and nodded turning around.

Hold it! - Anna exclaimed narrowing her eyes- I'm coming with you …

Sirius turned to her with an annoyed expression- No you're not Anna.

-Yes I am... if I let you go, you'll never come back to the library. – Anna pointed to herself and then at him – I know you.

- So, let's do something…- Diana said.

She, Lily and Kathy were all in their dormitory wearing pajamas and slippers.

Ganish and Tania weren't there, which was very good.

-I want to sleep-Lily confessed covering herself with her sheets.

-Me too – Kathy said taking her slippers off and going under the covers herself.

Diana looked from one to another and rolled her eyes. -You bunch of party poppers! Come on you guys!

-Ok, ok, tell us di, you wouldn't be bothering if it wasn't for something important- Kathy said getting out of her bed and jumping to Diana's bed. Lily nodded knowing it was true.

- Well, if you really need to know …- Diana said making believe as if she was

thinking what to say.

-Any time in this century di – Lily said getting impatient.

- Do you really want to know?

- YES!

-Fine, I'll tell you! I've got a boyfriend! - Diana shouted and started giggling.

Lily's eyes got big at this. Kathy 's mouth dropped. All three of them looked at eachother for a second before they broke into a fit of giggles.

Anna burst inside in that exact moment looking agitated and looking for something, truly missing all the giggling.

Anna! Come here …we've got to tell you something! - Lily said.

Anna jumped, not realizing the girls were there until lily shouted. She gave a sigh and sat down next t the girls.

Gosh, you look happy, something wrong? - Lily exclaimed.

-No, I'm fine, I just…nevermind, so… tell me, what's going on? - Anna said.

-DI's got a boyfriend! - Lily shouted. They laughed.

-Wow DI, you don't lose any time now do you …- Anna smiled. - Who's the lucky guy? cough …cough

-Ha ha, very funny …its Benjamin- Diana said, turning red instantly and covering her face with the nearest pillow.

They broke into giggles again, throwing each other pillows.

-STOP! - Anna shouted – I have to go meet Sirius to finish McGonagall's project…so, I'll see you guys later.

Ganish and Tania walked into the dormitory talking animatedly among eachother.

-I can't believe he asked me Ganish! A broomstick ride wit Sirius Black! I have to hurry up; he's waiting for me right now.

-Right now? - Anna asked confused – Last time I checked, we were going to finish a project right now.

-You checked wrong. - Tania smiled evily.

Tania went directly to the bathroom while Anna stared at her. Then Anna dropped her eyes to her shoes with a frown.

-He is unbelievable! – She finally exclaimed.

Diana shook her head- That is a lot like Sirius, to say something and then do something else.

- Well, I don't care, I'll do the project myself then- Anna said taking her books and sitting on her bed, Indian style with book.

- I could help you if you like – Lily offered.

- No, don't worry Lily, I can handle it – Anna said, flipping through " A GUIDE TO TRANSFIGURATION, only on humans ".

Lily shrugged.

Ganish was standing there, in the middle of the room looking at the ceiling occasionally looking at the bathroom door waiting for Tania to emerge.

After about 5 minutes Tania came out of the bathroom, looking absolutely breathtaking. She smiled as Ganish nodded and gave her the thumbs up.

Anna, Lily, Diana, even Kathy all rolled their eyes. Tania went out of the room followed closely by Ganish.

Anna immediately dropped her book and went straight to the window overlooking the grounds.

- You guys! There she is with Sirius…They're flying together- Anna said with such surprise in her voice that Lily, Diana and Kathy all went to the window and saw two lonely figures going straight to the Astronomy tower on a fast broomstick. Anna gave a big sigh and furiously went back to reading her book.

-Does this bother you so much? – Kathy asked frowning.

-Yes! The nerve of that baboon! – Anna said, flipping through her book rapidly.

-It's just a broomstick ride…-Lily added, sitting next to Anna.

- And a very long snogging session with that prick- Diana said shaking her head and sitting too on Anna's bed, she shiver- its not so cute when its my brother kissing ..

-I don't care about it! Ok? I don't! -Anna screamed, making Diana and Lily jump out of her bed. Anna covered her face with her palms and gave a big sigh. Then she looked at Diana and Lily. – I'm sorry …I shouldn't have yelled.

-Hey! Come look at this – Kathy said, pointing at something right bellow in the grounds.

The four of them saw as a limping, dark hooded figure went straight into the Womping Willow. They gasped as he approached it so closely that he touched one of its roots and the angry tree became still and let him inside.

Lily slowly went out of bed and quickly put on her cloak over her pajamas while it was still pitch dark on the outside and the nightstand clock said it was 2:16 am.

Lily didn't stop nor did she turned off the faint light coming from the tip of her wand until she found her goal through the cold dark corridors. The Potion's Master Office.

She entered carefully the dark office and went straight to the shelves, scrutinizing the bottle labels, trying to find the right one. With a soft swift of her wand the whole room was illuminated with a white glow. Her fingers traced the many bottles as she finally realized they were in alphabetical order.

Abyssinian shrivelfig

Aconite

Armadillo bile

Ashwinder eggs

Asphodel root

Belladonna

Bezoar

Bicorn horns

Black beetle eyes

Boomslang skin

Bubotuber pus

Caterpillars

Cockroaches

Daisy roots

Doxy eggs

Lily couldn't help but to feel like a thief when some doxy eggs went straight to her empty bottle…but she sighed and continued looking for the other ingredient she was missing, Magical Hungus Extract. She pocketed the tiny bottle and tried to go out of the room turning off the light. But the door opened in that moment.

Lily quickly tried to hide in a corner but the shelve hiding her completely fell making a huge crashing noise and leaving her exposed. She looked around, scared, ready to take the consequences, biting on her lower lip. But there was nobody in the room.

She looked around for a few seconds then gave a big sigh. The room was completely quiet until she heard the clear steps of someone coming straight to that room and she heard it coming closer and closer. When the sound was so clear that she could see the fat shadow of a person near the door entrance she felt something silky cover her entire body and someone carrying her to the left corner of the room.

Professor Slughorn went into the room in that precise moment, with a set of pajamas that were awfully too big for his already big figure, and a simple cotton hat that make him look more sleepy than he already was.

He looked around the room and saw the shelve in the floor. He groaned, he looked pass Lily and into the broken bottles. He gave a swift of his wand and everything went back to normal. He looked around once more and went out of the room muttering.

-You really should be more careful Evans…- James Potter said, standing up, taking off the silvery cloak from Lily and himself.

Lily looked up and pointed at the cloak – That's is NOT what I think it is Potter.

James smiled showing his perfect white teeth and his blue eyes sparkling - If you're thinking its an invisibility cloak, you are correct.

Lily advanced towards the cloak and ran a hand through it with a smile playing on her lips -Where did you get it?

James gave Lily a lopsided smile, almost a sad smile before he answered- my father gave it to me, before he died last year.

They locked eyes for a second, in a very awkward moment, before Lily lowered her sight and started running her hand through the cloak again – I'm sorry about that…

- Don't worry about it Evans- James said, recovering his cloak and giving Lily his most precious and air-headed smiled- it has helped me a lot to get my ways. The cloak, I mean.

-And that leads me ….Why haven't you given this to Professor Dumbledore? It is not aloud in Hogwarts! - Lily said taking the cloak away from James again.

-Just like wondering the castle at night and taking some ingredients from Professor Slughorn's personal collection. - James replied raising an eyebrow.

Lily looked down in shame - You're right, I'm sorry.

James smiled –It's fine, now lets get you out of here. What were you looking for in here anyways?

-Well, I was looking for some doxy eggs and – Her eyes went wide and she slapped James on the arm – hey! Why do you care? Besides, that's not the problem, I was perfectly going to succeed if not you had barged in invisibly and made me fell all over that shelve….

-If you say so Lily.

- I know so James.

They both looked at each other.

-James huh? I like the way that sounds- James said looking at her and smiling.

-Well you called me Lily- Lily said shrugging- and stop smiling at me!

James smiled, covered them both in the silvery silky cloak and they made their way back to Gryffindor tower under the cloak.

**AN: Please , Read and Review , and sorry for the delay anything you want to chat about.**


	7. The Other Bloke

**Disclaimer: Most of the Characters and Places in this story are a creation of the wonderful and brilliant JKR. **

**Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 7: THE OTHER BLOKE.**

Kathy was sitting in a sofa not really paying attention to anything that was happening in her surroundings. She was looking at the dying fire in the fireplace twirling a bit of her long brown hair with her index finger.

The night was cloudy outside and a half-moon was shinning softly; the wind began blowing stronger than before and trees were beginning to loose all of their leaves. After about 10 minutes the windows were shaking violently as rain was starting to pour down.

Everyone seemed to think the Common Room was the best place to be in, even though the fire didn't really warm up anything because the logs were running out (It was a strategy that Dumbledore used to keep students in their bed early). When the fire was completely out, it only took about 5 minutes for everyone to go up to their room. But Kathy remained seated, not really paying attention. Lost in thought.

-Hey Kathy – someone said from behind her.

Kathy sprung around and saw Remus coming down the boy's staircase.

- Hey Remus, you scared me.

He sat down next to her in the sofa. He was looking very pale and bruised, but very relaxed and happy, his pale green eyes locked with hers as he smiled at her. She gave a small smile.

- How are you? - He said.

- I'm good…I was actually looking for you before –She said, rubbing her eyes and yawning - but I couldn't find you.

-I guess I found you first – he said looking at her sideways and turning his gaze upon the burned logs of the fireplace. He gave a swift of his wand and the fire burned as strong as before.

-Yeah…-Kathy said watching the renewed fire suddenly, they both chuckled - Look we have to talk about that project of ours …I guess …I'll see you tomorrow.

-You're leaving? – He exclaimed, but then cleared his throat as his cheek started to burn from the blushing - I mean, yeah, goodnight Kathy.

She looked at him for a second before placing her right hand on his arm; He looked at her with an embarrassed look.

-Remus

She seemed to be thinking every word she said, looking side ways at Remus, who still remained red from embarrassment.

-…I...just…do you … -she was now getting nervous - do you…. trust me?

His look of embarrassment quickly changed into surprise- Yes, Of course I trust you!

-Can I ask you something then? - She said raising an eyebrow.

-Yes.

-Are you a Werewolf?

Time seemed to pass so slowly as they locked eyes. Remus heart was beating faster, he had no clue what to say, she would not understand …but if she had been smart enough to figure it out, she deserved to know the truth. …Even if it meant that was the end of their friendship. Her hand was still placed on his arm, and he was feeling dizzy.

-Remus? Please say something.

Remus took a deep breath and slowly nodded. He momentarily touched her hand and then quickly stood up and left.

Lily stood up from the Gryffindor table and made her was to the Hufflepuff table, where Andrew Stratford was talking to his friends. His hair was longer now than before, and his eyes , the most amazing blue. He was smiling and laughing telling his friends about a trip he made to France last summer apparently.

- Hello – Lily said, tapping Andrew on the shoulder.

He stopped talking to his friends and turned around to see Lily. He smiled at her.

-Hey Lily – He said standing up.

Lily looked at him for a brief second, blushing from all the funny looks his friends were giving her – Andrew, may I speak with you for a second

-I assume this has to do with the Transfiguration project- he said nodding.

-Yes- Lily replied- so we should distribute the content of the material….

Andrew stopped her, making a vague motion with his hands, he went into his bag and pulled out a roll of parchment, he handed it to her.

-This is your part – he said smiling.

Lily looked at him bewildered; his beautiful cold blue eyes sparkled, as lily remained gaping at him.

-You…you did the whole thing alone? - She managed to say.

-Yes -he nodded.

Her cheeks were turning red, and Lily was slapping herself mentally for not been as eloquent and bright as she always was, he was breathtaking. His blue eyes were piercing into her and his blonde hair was neatly combed. Not like James Potter's hair. But James's hair was also nice, and his eyes were even more beautiful than Andrew's…Lily shook her head and smiled awkwardly to Andrew.

- This was supposed to be a team work- she said frowning.

Andrew laughed lightly– I'll tell you what, next project, u do it, so we're even. Agreed?

He extended his hands; lily took it and shook it with a smile on her face.

Sirius nudged James on the ribs, making him spill his pumpkin juice all over himself.

Padfoot, look what you did! - James said, taking his wand out and drying his uniform- you always do this kind of thing, because you don't pay attention to what you do, and then you SAY I DON'T PAY ATTENTION….

Sirius didn't pay attention to James complains, he just shook his head and passed an arm around James shoulders - James old mate, you DON'T pay attention, I nudged you because Evans just went out of the Great Hall, with Andrew Stratford!

- What? - James exclaimed looking around, quickly realizing Sirius was right.

- And I assure you – Sirius said in a grave tone – that she did not look angry, quite the opposite actually….

-Now don't be such a pessimistic folk Padfoot – Remus cut in – They were talking about

McGonagall's project.

Sirius eyes widen- Oh my god! We'll talk about this later! - He stood up went out of the Great Hall running.

James gave a sigh and looked hopelessly at Remus- Mate, I don't stand a chance ,do I ?

-Maybe mate, but don't let that guy go ahead. Do something.

-Like what? Ask her out? Or go for a swim even if it's cold just so she can see my muscular body and then falls in love with me?

Remus shook his head, smiled and patted his friend on the back –This I can help you with, listen...

Sirius leaned against the wall just outside the potions dungeon, breathing heavily, trying to catch his breath.

-Anna, I mean it, I'm so sorry, I forgot about our meeting.- He said , clearly feeling sorry. Then he smiled - besides, you can't be mad at me, you love me too much for that. Don't you Callaghan?

-Black, look at me – She said, and for a moment they locked eyes- I don't care if you are sorry, what you did was low and irresponsible, and besides, you "ditch" me to go into the astronomy tower for a snogging session.

Sirius looked at Anna like she was crazy – The astronomy tower? What are you …- But then Anna cut him off.

-With _Tania_…- she whispered, looking at him directly in the eyes- I'm doing the project alone black, just show up and I'll tell you what to do.

Sirius bowed his head in shame.

Anna gave a mocking snort and left him there, in the middle of the cold dungeon.

The Day of the project presentation had arrived and noone of Lily's classmates were remotely excited about it. In fact they had spent the first 15 minutes of Mcgonagal's class trying to make her forget about it .

-So professor- Said brown haired guy from the back- did you have a good week? Its almost Friday you know…

-Yeah- said a blonde boy beside him – we could make it a Hogsmeade weekend , have some butterbeers!

McGonagal stared at him for a second , like wondering if she was loosing correctly , she shook her head.

-Mr. O'Craw, lets focus on today's presentation …

-But professor! Everyone is counting on us to go to Hogsmeade this weekend.

No, and that's my final word. Now onto the presentations-Macgonagal exclaimed, obviously not happy-You shall be the first one to present the project Mr. O'Craw.

Nigel bit his lips and nudge the brown hared boy who spoke the first time. They both stood and went to the from of the room.

-Anna- Sirius whispered.

Anna turned around – What now black?

- So what am I doing when they call us?

-Just follow my lead. - She smiled and winked at him , who simply smiled back.

James chuckled hysterically and with a loud **hic **he went to his original position, sitting in the middle of the common room with a bottle of "improved" butterbeer in his hand, legs crossed Indian style.

Sirius Black was on the sofa, not to far, looking at James, sipping his own butterbeer.

-Aye mate, CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT? SHE DID THAT MAN! EH CAN YA? CAN YA BELIVE IT?

A loud snort and the sound of glass hitting the floor told Sirius James was sleeping. Sirius ignored this of course and kept talking.

-Because I know I deserved it mate, what I did was actually…. - Sirius stopped for a few second and then he stood up rapidly, threw the butterbeer into the fireplace- I didn't DO anything.

A loud snore came as a response.

-Ok, I'll admit I went to the Astronomy tower with Tania…But I didn't do anything! I kept seeing Anna's face the whole time, so I went back to my dorm, You remember, DO you Prongs!

Sirius stood up and circle the Common Room.

-She transformed my head into a pig's head! Ohh its on prongs! You'll see.

James chuckled a bit in his sleep and Sirius smacked him in the head.

Lily went into the dorm room and found a very big and beautiful dozen of roses on top of her nightstand. She froze for a second, a million thoughts going throw her head. Oh god, not another one of Potter's oh-so-romantic things. She sighed, but et a careless smile pay in her lips . She went closer reaching out for the little card attached to one of the roses.

Dear Lily:

I'm sending you these roses for no reason. I just thought of you when I saw them.

You're beautiful. Remember that.

Andrew.

Lily frowned for a second …Andrew?

She thought the roses were from Potter, he always did this kind of stuff. She shrugged for a second and with her wand put the roses on a vase with water. She smiled.

**Author's Note : Sorry for the long delay ….but I've been extreamly busy with college , but I promise I'll update sooner. If you Read and Review it will help a LOT. Lol**.


	8. The Truth

**Hey! It's me, Melody, I'm sorry for the long delay in posting this chapter , I've just been really busy , but no matter. Here it is , CHP 8 !**

**Disclaimer: Most of the Characters and Places in this story are a creation of the wonderful and brilliant JKR. **

Enjoy!

_**CHP.8 - THE TRUTH**_

-Evans – James said sitting in front of lily on the library table.

-What do you want, Potter? – Lily growled, not even looking up from her schoolwork.

-Well, gee, good morning to you too.

-That still doesn't answer my question - Lily said, hurriedly finishing off the Potions essay- what do you want?

-Just wondering why you haven't had breakfast yet- James said shrugging.

-I am not hungry.

James gave Lily a curious look wich she noticed.

- **_WHAT?_** – She asked.

- You are hungry, I know you.

- I thought I said I wasn't hungry, if you **_KNEW_** me, you'd know that if I say I'm not hungry, then I'm not.

- Everyday you wake up, take a bath, review school stuff and EAT. So why are you not doing the latter? - James said crossing his arms with a grin on his face, but it wasn't his usual self- centered cocky smile, it was more like an amused smile-You see, I know you.

- For the third time, I'm not **_HUNGRY!_**

-And I'm just trying to be NICE Evans, and your biting my head off!

-Self Centered JERKS can't be nice …-she muttered.

- **_WHAT_** did you say? - James demanded.

Lily looked up from her work and glared at James- I said Self-centered **_JERKS_** couldn't be nice, Potter!

- You are **_impossible_**…. - James said exasperated.

- And you're an **_idiot_**- Lily replied, going back to her work.

James waved his wand and a small plate with 2 buttered toasts, bacon, eggs and a glass of pumpkin juice appeared next to Lily.

Lily looked up from her book and looked at the food, then at James. James shrugged and went out of there leaving a curious Lily to wonder why was he acting so casual around her. So NICE in fact…

She shook her head and continued doing her Potions essay. After a minute, she looked around to see if James was there. Coast was clear, so she took a bit of the bread and ate a little.

-And then he left! - Lily finished, with a CAN –YOU-BELIEVE- IT look on her face.

Anna, Diana and Kathy looked at each other and burst into pills of laughter.

Lily raised an eyebrow – can any****of you **PLEASE** tell me what's so funny about this?

-Lily Evans, are **_YOU_** saying that **_JAMES POTTER_** was nice? - Anna said grinning madly.

Lily hung her head in shame.

-I know …but he was – she looked up to her friends who were watching her with smiles as big as Hogwarts, she gave a sigh and continued- he **_WAS_** nice…

Diana went up to the nearest window and opened it – LILY AND JAMES SITTING ON A TREE K-I-S-S- I…..

Diana was soon hit by a Pillow.

-DIANA! I just said he was _NICE_, I did not say I'd marry him or anything! - Lily barked.

Diana gasped in delight - Oh, I totally forgot about the wedding! It's got to be on a beach Lily! – She giggled, Anna and Kathy followed.

Lily glared at them, returning to the letter she was writing to her parents previously.

Kathy sat down next to Lily and gave a sigh, playing her thumbs, wich she did whenever she was bothered by something. Lily glared at Diana and Anna again, who were laughing still. She looked sideways at Kathy with a worried expression.

- Something wrong Kay?

Kathy nodded.

-Well, what is it?

-Don't worry Li.

Lily patted her back in sign she was there for here if she needed anything. Kathy smiled weakly. They were both hit at the same time with two pillows.

- HEY! Stop that! – Lily shrieked, laughing.

-Hey! - Anna said, now walking towards the window and observing the grounds- I have an idea…. Let's go down to the Quidditch pitch.

-To do what exactly? - Lily asked, crossing her arm.

Anna shrugged – Stargazing.

Lily's eye light up as she smiled. But then her smile fade.

-But Anna, we can't – Lily said, sadly- we can't go around the Quidditch pitch this late; we'll get into trouble.

-And maybe Filch will catch us…- Kathy helped.

-Throw us into a Dragon's cage for all he cares – Diana added.

-Hang us by our toes- Lily said darkly.

-Maybe even expel us- Kathy murmured.

-OK, I **_GOT_** it, gee, so much for backing up a friend- Anna said, rolling her eyes. She suddenly went to her trunk and pulled out a white cloak, almost silvery and looked very warm and soft.

- This girls, is the reason why we wont get caught.

Kathy, open mouthed, went near the cloak and touched it.

- Is this a …- She paused and looked curiously at Anna- Invisibility cloak?

-So guys, ready for another full moon? – James said taking out his invisibility cloak, trying to avoid the question Sirius just asked.

-Oh**_ NO_** you won't Prongs- Sirius said pointing at him- you**_ WON'T_** change the subject….

James groaned- but I've said it a millions times!no, I do **_NO_**T like **_EVANS_**…for god's sake, I just happened to notice she wasn't in breakfast, and since the only damn thing she does is study, I figured she'd be in the library, so I took a bit of toast to her …GOT IT PADFOOT?

-That was awfully nice of you Prongs– Remus said smiling- I'm with Padfoot here, its fishy….

-Fine-! - James said throwing his hands in the air- I am madly in love with Evans, she agreed to marry me, and we're going to have tons of babies, is that all you wanted to hear?

The rest marauders burst out laughing.

Sirius went to the nearest window and opened it- JAMES AND LILY SITTING ON A TREE K-I-S-S-I…

- Yeah, yeah, whatever …- James said unfolding the invisibility cloak - There is only one, problem with that…

-What is that? - Peter said, holding his stomach, laughing very hard.

-Mia Thompson would be very upset with that – James said smiling.

- And why is that? - Sirius said smiling, crossing his arms.

-Because she's my girlfriend.

Sirius, Remus and Peter all stopped laughing and stared wide eyed at James.

-Are you stupid? - Sirius barked.

-No

-An Imbecile? - Remus helped.

- Well, no

-Mentally challenged? - Peter asked.

-No!

-Then you must be retarded – Sirius said shaking his head.

-Or have the brain capacity of a baboon – Remus added, with a sad expression.

-Maybe he was born with a "BIG IDIOT' condition. – Peter added.

-HEY! What's with all the insults? -James asked, offended, he shook his head- Lets not talk about it now, ok? We have a full moon to attend.

Remus nodded sadly – We should head down.

The wind was getting colder and stronger by the minute, but the sky was clear and the 4 girls were enjoying the simple action of being there, in the middle of the Quidditch pitch, stargazing.

-Wow- Lily said, pointing at the sky – Look at Sirius.

The other three turned to her and looked at her like she was absolutely crazy.

-Black? - Anna asked with disdain- what are you talking about?

Lily shook her head smiling and pointed at the sky – That's Sirius, the brightest star.

I guess that's why they named him that.

- Yeah- Diana said Nodding – I always tease him because of it…

The girls stared at the star for a few seconds before Anna snorted mumbling incoherently.

-What was that? - Diana asked curiously.

-Nothing – Anna said innocently.

-You were mumbling and looked like you wanted to kill someone – Lily pointed out.

-What? No, no mumbling – Anna defended, failing funnily- why would I be mumbling?

Diana gasped – you are **SO **hiding something from us.

-We girls don't hide stuff from each other – Anna said smiling.

Kathy shook her head- Invisibility cloak anyone?

Anna turned to her and glared at her with narrowed eyes – you're supposed to be on my side!

-Just tell us what's wrong Anna – Lily said rolling her eyes.

-Black- Anna said simply.

-My brother? – Diana laughed- what's wrong with….

-Shhh- Anna hissed and quickly covered them with the invisibility cloak.

- Look- she said, pointing at the Womping Willow.

The big, dangerous tree was shaking violently.

-Why is it shaking? – Lily asked, frowning- there's noone near it!

It suddenly stopped shaking and a hole opened in the roots, the girls looked at each other with curious glances.

-Let's go! - Anna urged.

- No! – The other three yelled, wide eyed.

- But…but – Anna started.

-We don't know where it leads! - Lily said, alarmed.

-It could be dangerous – Kathy muttered.

-Oh come ON girls- Anna pouted – For once, lets be adventurous!

-I agree- Diana said nodding.

And before Lily or Kathy could protest they were pushed across the grounds and into the hole

-Come on Moony- Peter said kneeling down next to Remus, patting his back.

Remus was shaking, howling painfully, as he felt his whole body transform.

He cast an apologetic look at James, Sirius and Peter. The three nodded and slowly transformed into a stag, a dog and a rat.

For a moment, the three animals stared at Remus who was in the floor shaking. After a minute or so, a werewolf stood before them angrily. It started hurting itself, biting his arms and throwing itself at the wall. The stag jumped suddenly and pushed it against the floor immobilizing it. The werewolf howled.

Four girls choose to come into the room at that exact moment. They froze at the sight.

The dog jumped in front of them and started barking, urging them to leave.

The werewolf threw the stag against the couch near the girls, breaking it. The stag slowly turned into James, who layed there bruised, unconscious, blood trailing down from his head. The werewolf looked at James with big regretful eyes and jumped out of a window into the streets of hogsmeade.

The Dog transformed into Sirius.

-Peter! - He barked – Come here quickly!

The rat fearfully approached him and transformed into Peter.

-Take James to the Hospital Wing – Sirius said firmly- I'll look after Remus.

He cast a worried look at the girls and disappeared after Remus.

A deathly silence covered the room as the girls and Peter looked at James with tears on their eyes. Lily was the first to move towards James. She picked his head slowly as the others helped her carry him across the tunnel.

**Author's Note: I personally love this chapter, I hope you guys like , pleasssseee , read and review , make it a delayed birthday present , lol.**


	9. The Only way

**Hey! **

**Well, in this one loads of things, shall we say, occur, Lily and James finally have a heart to heart, not necessarily a good one, lol, stay tune, and sorry for the long delay.**

**Disclaimer: Most of the Characters and Places in this story are a creation of the wonderful and brilliant JKR. **

Enjoy!

_**CHP.9 - THE ONLY WAY…**_

Anna yawned and quickly winced as a sharp pain covered her lower back.

She opened her eyes and suddenly knew why her back was hurting. She had slept in a chair, next to Remus bed in the Hospital Wing. She looked around the room and gave a big sigh. They had barely reached the infirmary the night before.

James layed there on the farthest bed, with bandages around his head, covering his eyes. He had bruises all over his body, but several were cured. Sirius was on the bed next to him in same conditions but without the bandages. Lily was shifting uncomfortably in a Chair between James's and Sirius's beds, with her held tilted to one side and her arms around a pillow that had preciously been on her head. Kathy was on the other side of Remus bed, sleeping on a chair too, but she was fully resting on Remus, her head on top of Remus stomach.

Diana entered the room carefully with an ashtray, carrying all sort of foods.

-Oh – She said smiling at Anna– I see you're up.

-Yeah – Anna whispered.

Diana left the tray in one of the nightstands and went to James side and plopped down in a chair next to him.

Madam Guinevere entered the room in that moment. The two girls look up at her and gave her hopeful looks. They moved closer to her so she wouldn't wake up the others.

- Mrs. Black, Mrs. Callaghan. I'm afraid I have some bad news.

At this particular moment a loud "thud" came from behind them and they saw Lily on the floor cursing and rubbing her head. She looked up blushing and stood up. Kathy suddenly jumped from her seat, blushing too, as she realized she had been sleeping on Remus's stomach.

-As I was saying – Madam Guinevere said eyeing both girls – I have bad news…

The embarrassed looks that Lily and Kathy bore quickly turned into frowns.

-Go **_ON_**- Anna urged, earning a look from the nurse who gave a big sigh.

- Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin are completely fine, just bruised up, they will be able to return to their normal affairs by Friday.

- What about James? – Lily asked biting her lip, without realizing she had used his first name.

Anna turned to her surprised – You **_KNOW_** his name?

Lily glared at her.

-Right, not important right now – Anna said guiltily turning to Madam Guinevere – What about James?

- Mr. Potter – she said with a sad look – will need a bit more care from my part, he has serious injuries in his eyes,he wont be able to see….

-He won't be able to see anymore? - Anna interrupted, with wide eyes.

- No, Mrs. Callaghan, not for a whole month he won't…. not until I properly cure him– Madam Guinevere said looking sadly at James bed realizing he was shifting – Mr. Potter? Can you hear me? - She said going near him.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

James woke up feeling like every single bone in his body had been broken. He tried to move sending waves of pain all over his body. He tried not to scream, but the pain was unbearable.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps.

He tried to open his eyes, but he couldn't, he had bandages. He panicked and brought his hands slowly to his eyes, He was about to take out the bandages when smooth hands grabbed his.

-Mr. Potter – he recognize the nurse saying- Do not take those out.

He, again, tried to speak, but his head had begun to hurt so much he couldn't think. Madam Guinevere brought a cup to his mouth and he drank the cool liquid slowly.

-My boy- she said with sympathy in her voice- Don't worry, we'll take those out in no time.

-Remus- he whispered with difficulty-Sirius, how are they?

-Fine, Mr. Potter, they are all fine.

-James! – He heard peter shout excitedly- mate, are you ok?

James smiled tiredly.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Remus was avoiding everyone. He'd been up the south tower for two days now, buried in thoughts, since Madam Guinevere had let him and Sirius go off.

He kept reliving all of what happened again and again..

Throwing James into the couch, roaming the deserted Hogsmeade streets.

Sirius had come and tried to get some sense into him, to return to the shrieking shack, but Remus didn't want o be close to any of them, he was too shamed, too hurt with himself.

So he pushed Sirius away. But Sirius had barked and forcefully dragged Remus into Hogwarts. That's when he got hurt, because Remus had tried to go away.

Remus slid down to the floor of the far side of the tower and hugged his knees, letting angry tears escape his eyes. Remus knew he was a threat to his friends, even to himself, and there was nothing he could do about it. He had been forced to be the way he was, and hated himself for it, he really did, why did he had to be bitten by a wolf. WHY?

He was determined not to continue their friendship, not when they could get hurt.

He wasn't going to jeopardize their lives. He just wasn't.

He heard footsteps and he looked up to the semi- opened door. Lily appeared few seconds later. She searched the room and stared at Remus tear-stroke face.

-Remus- She said plopping down beside him and giving him sincere hug- You've been here all the time?

He nodded sadly.

- We've been looking for you like crazy… we've been so worried.

Lily suddenly slapped him on the shoulder.

- Don't ever **_DO_** that to us!

Remus looked at her and shook his head.

-I'm just not worth it, Lily – Remus exclaimed, standing up - I don't want to do this anymore, been friends with you guys, I'm not worth it.

An uncomfortable silence passed between them. Remus shifted and Lily looked at the window near by, watching birds fly by and the occasional Quidditch player zooming around the field.

- Yes you **_are _**- Lily said at last urgently, placing a hand on his shoulder- there is a reason why those boys are friends with you…even I don't know why you would want to be friends with them in the first place…but I have to admit …you four have a bond…you guys work together….they became animagus illegally, for you.

Remus snorted- they did that because they wanted to since first year.

- When did they find out? That you were…well…you know – Lily asked raising an eyebrow.

-Since first year. - He said embarrassed.

-See? They didn't care back then, I don't care right now…or any of the other girls for that matter…we know you are too good- Lily said smiling at him.

-Look at James! IT'S ALL MY FAULT- Remus screamed, glaring at her.

He hung his head and plopped down beside her.

-Sorry

- Its ok

Lily slowly began laughing. Remus looked at her strangely and shook his head.

He smiled sadly and shook his head- Lily, I like you guys, you are the best people in my life, but that's why I cant be near you.

-And you are our friend, friends don't abandon each other- she stood up and gave him a smile- I believe in you Remus, don't let me down.

-I'm afraid you'd say that- Remus said sadly.

And she was gone.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

James laughed.

-Why are you laughing? - Sirius snapped– I just **_fell…_**

-And that's **_exactly_** why I'm laughing Padfoot- James snickered.

Sirius pouted- I have a feeling you've never liked me.

James smiled- **_finally_** he gets it.

James shook his head and sat up in his bed. He still had the bandages and was feeling a bit tired but he was feeling like he was getting better everyday.

Sirius turned around as the door opened and in walked Lily.

- Lilies- he smiled seductively- came to finally tell me I'm the only one for you and to drag me to the next broom closet? By the way is right around the corner….

Despise James blindness he slapped Sirius in the back of the head.

Lily gave Sirius a sour look –Black, you are as appealing as …

- As a pig, a two-faced dog, puke, a moose, Malfoy? - Anna said walking in and smiling.

-I'm not feeling loved at all to day- Sirius said shaking his head.

-Actually, I was about to say you're really cute and appealing- Lily said, smiling.

Sirius smiled graciously but his smile quickly turned into a frown-.Oh, you were been **_sarcastic _**weren't you?- he whispered the word sarcastic , as If it was a secret.

-Finally he gets it! - Anna shouted, making James laugh.

-Well, Evans- Sirius said, throwing a nasty look at Anna- if you didn't come for me, what you came here for?

-Two things- Lily said quickly- one, I found Remus and he is perfectly fine…

-Finally…- Sirius said with a sigh– where is he?

-I said he was fine, not ready to be bothered Sirius- Lily chuckled.

-WHATS with you and first name basis- Anna said looking at lily in disbelieve.

Lily shrugged.

-What's the other one Evans- James said standing up, trying not to fall.

Lily looked at him.

- Evans? - He asked.

- What are you talking about, Potter? - She said – and lay back down, your still on recovery…

James gave a sigh and layed back down with Sirius help.

-You said two things Evans, what's the other one?

Lily turned to Sirius – Professor Macgonagal is looking for you…

- Oh yeah, that detention I've got – Sirius said rolling his eyes with an uncaring look.

Anna shook her head– Typical….

Sirius smirked – YOU have detention too Callaghan…

-Because you covered me in Chocolate – Anna said, rolling her eyes.

-Transfiguration, anyone ?- Sirius said crossing his arms.

Anna walked slowly towards him and stood in front of him with a deadly look on her face- you **_deserved_** it Black.

Sirius laughed nervously – Emm, yeah, ja ja, now let's go before Macgonagal kills us….

Lily whispered in Sirius ear- and before Anna kills you.

James nodded, amused.

- HEY! I HEARD THAT LILY.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

-So Lily – James said shifting in his bed, after Sirius and Anna left– emm…are u staying here?

-No! – Lily said rapidly, without thinking.

-Oh– James said nodding.

Lily kind of felt bad for him, all alone in there, blind, his friends gone. So she did the only thing she could think of. She slowly grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

James instantly relaxed as he felt Lily's hand. He smiled sadly. She smiled.

- See you around …Potter- she said walking off the room.

- Wait…-James whispered.

Lily turned around to face him.

- What's wrong with me? – He asked, standing up.

- Well -Lily started with a confused look on her face -your cornea got scratched, so it needs to…

James shook his head-I meant, what's wrong with me that you hate me so much?

Lily raised an eyebrow- Besides been a complete asshole, and a bloody Toerag who only like to screw girls for fun and play around with that damn snitch…

James ruffled his hair and bit his lip– That doesn't sound like love to me….

He quickly realized what he said and lily saw as his cheeks turned red and he started rambling- I mean, I know I prank, I drink…and I'm not the best person in this world, but I've always tried to be nice to you…I really don know what to …

-Potter… Lily said stopping him.

James nodded getting the idea he was talking too much.

-So… you don't hate me? – James asked after a few seconds in silence, smiling at her cockily.

Lily rolled her eyes- you're impossible.

- Look, I'm only saying that I've never done any of those things to hurt you …quite the contrary, I did those things just because I …- he stopped and shook his head.

- Just because you what, Potter? – Lily said crossing her arms.

- You really want to know?

Lily nodded – Yes.

He gave a sigh.

- I did those things, because I …em…-James seemed so nervous, lily could swear he would fall out of his bed, he was talking rapidly and his hands were all over, he took a deep breath.

- Potter, I'm waiting.

- I like you Lily.

Lily's eyes widen as she stared at James in disbelieve.

James stood up again- Lily?

She did not respond, she just stood there speechless. Her enemy for almost 6 years had just declared his "liking" for her. Lily backed away from him, shaking her head. She was about to go away when she promptly fell against some of Madam Guinevere stuff.

James eventually made his way over and helped her stand up.

They were inches apart and Lily, embarrassed, looked up at him.

-Is this some kind of joke James? -She asked in a low voice.

James shook his head. He slowly took her face with his hands and smiled.

Lily removed his hands from her face- What Am I supposed to do? We haven't exactly been on good terms for the past 6 years….Am I supposed to suddenly love you , so we live happily ever after?

James shook his head, he went near her again and took her hands- No lily,Just do whatever this tells you- he pointed at his heart.

Lily bit her lip and looked down. James lifted her chin and slowly brought her lips to his.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Author's Note: I know you guys will hate for that cliffhanger. Muahahahaha, Read and Review for more.and there you go **


	10. The Afterkiss

**Hey! **

**I'm back , with chapter 10 ! In this one , lets just say things finally happen for one of our most beloved couples.**

**Disclaimer: Most of the Characters and Places in this story are a creation of the wonderful and brilliant JKR. **

Enjoy!

**Chapter 10.**

**The Afterkiss**

The moment their lips crashed Lily wrapped her arms around James neck and deepened the kiss. It was a soft, delicate, sweet kiss. It was the most perfect moment.

James grabbed her waist and pulled her closer, as he involuntarily smiled against her mouth. But as soon at it had started the kiss ended. Lily broke away, eyes still closed.

She opened her eyes to see James smiling, happily. They stayed several seconds just letting the moment they had share linger in the air, and then Lily slapped James right across the face

-Potter, you don't like me! –She said angrily– you just know I'm the only girl in this school who won't fall for you, take one of your many brainless bimbos and leave me alone! -She whirled around leaving James in the middle of the infirmary touching his bruised cheek.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Remus started to walk towards the Common Room feeling like what it was about to happen was too much for him. He knew as soon as his friends saw him they were going to go crazy making question, slapping him for not coming, telling him it was all beyond his control and that they had never stopped believing in him. He shook his head.

He didn't want his friends to say that. He wanted them to realize they were in danger been friends with him. They really were.

-Password? – The fat lady asked with a noble tone, waking Remus up from his thoughts.

Remus swore under his breath, he didn't know the current password. He scratched his head and gave the fat lady an apologetic look.

-Pumpkin Pastries- said a voice behind Remus.

The fat lady smiled as she opened the door. Remus turned around. Katthy was right behind him. She had her book-bag over her right shoulder and her eyes were curiously trying to analyze him. She took a strand of her brown hair away from her face.

- Emmm…Hi – He said.

- Hi. - She said. He could have sworn he saw the faintest of smiles.

He motioned her to walk in first. She nodded and walked in followed by him.

**  
**

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

-UGGHHH- Lily complained as she plopped down in her bed. She took the nearest pillow and started punching it with an almost disturbing force.

Anna and Diana were in their beds, reading magazines, not really paying attention to lily's behavior.

When Lily finally calmed down she grabbed the pillow and threw it at Anna.

-HEY! - Anna said throwing the pillow back at Lily- I didn't do anything!

Lily looked at her with sarcasm. Anna smiled and jumped into Lily's bed.

-OK, I admit I didn't ask what was wrong when you walked in, but – She said poking Lily on the arm- you looked ready to kill whoever asked.

Lily gave a sigh – I know, its just …UGGGHHHH.

-What happened? - Diana said from her bed, not looking up from her magazine.

-Its Potter- Lily replied darkly.

-James? - Anna asked in mock surprise- I've been hearing a lot of James from you Lily, are you two dating or something?

Lily glared at her.

-What did he do now? – Diana asked.

-The worst thing- Lily said talking the pillow and resumed her punching.

Anna took the pillow away from Lily -What did he **_DO_**? -Anna asked with an eyebrow raised.

-He kissed me.

- WHAT? – Anna and Diana yelped in shock.

-Oh it gets worst- Lily blushing madly looking sideways at Diana- I think that I kissed him back.

There was a moment of silence in which all girls looked at each other stunned, well, Diana and Anna at least.

Anna looked from Lily to Diana and burst out laughing. -That's all? –She said chuckling- he _kissed _you? Come on! You are complaining because of the cutest, most handsome, sport oriented, excellent student, have I mentioned gorgeous guy in the entire school kissed you.

Lily jumped out of her bed, grabbed her book bag and stormed off.

-What did I do? – Anna asked confused.

Diana shook her head- can't you see what's happening here? They like each other!

-Who? -Anna asked munching on a sugar quill.

-Lily and James!

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

As Remus and Kathy walked in the Common Room together they saw Lily coming down the girls staircase with an angry look. She was mumbling to herself and several quills she had in her hands were been broken as she came down.

She didn't realize nobody was there until she nearly bumped into them.

-Remus? -She asked giving him a small smile despite her bad mood.

-Hey Lily- he said smiling back.

- Glad to have you back.

Remus nodded-You helped a lot.

-What's wrong Lily? - Kathy asked eyeing lily and quickly realizing was wrong.

-Nothing- She said.

- Nothing?

Lily's eyes darkened and she shook her head- Ask those two up there – she said and turned to Remus – or Potter for that matter.

-What? - They asked at the same time.

-I'll see you later- Lily said and walked away.

They both watched her retreating back as she left the Common Room.

- Something is wrong – Kathy said – I should check on her Remus…

- Yeah- He said nodding- go; I'll be here doing the work I missed.

Kathy smiled- But we need to talk, I'll come back.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

-And then…. James said giving a dramatic sigh- She kissed me back…right before she slapped me.

Sirius laughed and patted James on the back – Mate, you finally got her!

James snorted and pointed at himself - does this look like a happy person?

-Nope- Sirius said smiling- but she KISSED YOU BACK.

-What an idiot- Peter muttered, opening a bag of Chocolate frogs.

James and Sirius both turned to him.

Peter smiled embarrassed and looking everywhere except at them he began munching on the nearest chocolate frog.

-I think this is a very special occasion and that you should be happy Prongs.

James stood up-You know what, I'll go for a walk…ALONE.

- But you still have the bandages…- Peter started.

-Screw the bandages.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Lily was sitting by a tree near the lake thinking deeply about everything.

James had been injured by Remus and was sent to the hospital wing. His cornea was scratched so he needed to use bandages around his eyes until they cured his eyes.

And despite all the hatred she had declared towards him Lily had felt bad for him when he layed there, motionless in the shrieking shack. She had actually felt panic.

Then he woke up with this new attitude, a very honest, open and sincere attitude. He had confessed his love for he, and then he kissed her. The worst part was that she had actually enjoyed that kiss.

It was so perfect the way she could recall every second of that kiss.

But her mind didn't let her enjoy it. She knew he was only doing this because she was the only girl in school who didn't giggle and swoon at the sight of him. He had looked so happy after the kiss.

- I'm such an idiot- She said putting her head between her hands- He actually likes me.

- Hey Lily - someone said behind her.

Lily turned her around and saw as Andrew approached her in a casual way.

-Oh Gosh, you scared me Stratford.

He raised an eyebrow as he sat down next to her – Stratford? Please, call me Andrew darling.

It was Lily's turn to raise an eyebrow- Darling? Please, just call me Lily.

Andrew smiled, passing a hand through his perfect blonde hair- Ok Lily, sorry about scaring you.

-Its ok.

They stayed looking at the lake for some time when he looked at her – So tell me**_ Lily_**, how is everything?

-Great, you?

-Ditto, I'm actually heading for my Quidditch training, want to come and watch?

Lily shook her head with a smile – No thanks Andrew; I need to get a little more fresh air, clear my thoughts and all.

Andrew nodded and gave her a kiss on the cheek- Ok, I'll see you round Lily.

He stood up and left.

Kathy, who had watched the whole thing, shook her head and turned around back to the castle.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

James finally reached the school entry doors and he opened them letting the cool breeze caress his face. He couldn't help but smile despite the pang of disappointment he was feeling, the breeze remind him of Quidditch.

He made his way to an oak tree overlooking the lake and he sat down. Even though he couldn't see but he could hear the breeze going through the water surface. He crossed his arms over his knees and rested his chin on top of them. He gave a sigh.

OK, so lily hadn't exactly reacted the way she was supposed to, but at least she had kissed him back; even if she denied it she felt something towards him.

James ruffled his hair exasperated.

She had no right to slap him. He had done absolutely nothing wrong. He was tired of been after her and only getting insults and bitter remarks. He didn't need that from anybody, if she didn't like him, FINE, then he knew just what to do.

-Are you stalking me?

James turned to his right abruptly, recognizing that voice.

- Lily?

-Yes

James nodded – thought so…. no, I'm not stalking you.

-Then what are you doing here?

-I like it here …and apparently you do too.

Lily snorted – yeah right, you just…

James stopped– Came here to throw myself at your feet again? No I don't think so Lily, so you can slap me again?

James felt as someone sat next to him with a thud. He could smell her perfume.

-Look James, I know I wasn't exactly …

-NO, you listen Lily…you don't like me... I get it! You don't have to tell me how disgusting I am to you again.

-I never said you were.

- You didn't have to say it, it's perfectly clear that I annoy you.

- That is because all you do is bother me, ran into me, kiss me, and prank me! – Lily gave a sigh and took one look at the lake- and you only like the challenge…you don't really like me.

-Well, I'll make sure to never bother you again Lily, that way I won't get hurt- James said standing up and making his way back to the castle.

- James! – Lily yelled as he went away. But James didn't return.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

- She's down there near a tree, she seems to want to be left alone- Kathy explained as she sat down next to Remus.

-Oh- Remus said looking up from his homework.

Kathy smiled as she sat down next to him.

-Look, I'm not about to go around the subject, so I'm jut going to say it Remus.

Remus had to smile- I'm afraid you'd say that.

-I've always had my suspicions of you been a werewolf, but I never said anything because I figured if you were you would tell me and the girls…. no, let me finish…I mean yes, we would have been shocked at first but you had to know we would never discriminate you for been one, on the contrary, all we would have done is help you.But you did not tell us, and that's ok, I understand that too, how afraid of rejection you must have felt, I know it must have been hard all those years to hide it.And we had to find out the hard way.

-Kathy, you realize how difficult it is to know you are a potential threat to the ones you love? Always worrying in the transformation days to stay away from them, when it's the time that you most need them. And then your friends sacrifice by becoming animagus to be with you on those days. I just feel like I can't ask this from anybody.

- And you need to realize there are people here who truly love you; like all your friends, especially me

Remus mouth dropped. After a few seconds he cleared his throat as he shifted in his seat uncomfortably. He looked at Kathy, who was looking at him with nervous eyes. Remus looked down to his homework and shook his head.

- I feel the same about you. - He finally said frowning- but I'm not doing this to you.

-Do what to me? - Kathy asked almost immediately.

-Kathy, I am a werewolf…

-And I know that Remus – Kathy said smiling and standing up– but if you don't want to be with me just say it, don't look for excuses.

-No! - Remus said standing up after her.

Kathy raised an eyebrow as he laughed nervously before her.

-I mean – he said stuttering – I do want to be with you.

Kathy smiled.

Remus smiled.

Remus moved closer to her as she wrapped her arms around him.

- We'll figure it out Remus.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Author's Note: Chapter 11 is done, so please read and review for me to update , I would really love you if you did ! Thanks , Melody.**


End file.
